


Behind Her Eyes

by MeganBree



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reylo Modern AU, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy AU, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganBree/pseuds/MeganBree
Summary: Reylo Modern AUBen Solo is a successful man working at the First Order software company. He leads a quite, solitary life until he meets single mother Rey Katana. Love blooms but when Ben discovers the scars behind those beautiful eyes will their love be enough?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 23
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: A Chance Meeting

Ben Solo pulled into his driveway and cut the engine of his black Chevy Malibu. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. It had been a long week at the software company he worked for and he was mentally drained. He looked over at the living room window and saw his yellow lab, Bo, starring at him, his tail wagging. Ben smiled and got out of the car. He unlocked his door and walked inside.  
“Hey, buddy.” He said, patting the dog. He sat his laptop bag down on the counter and opened the refrigerator. The shelves were sparce.  
“How’s take out sound?” Ben said to Bo. He looked down at this side and Bo was looking up at him, tail still wagging. Ben closed the refrigerator door and scanned the different take-out numbers that were held up with random magnets his mother had given him. He finally settled on the local Italian restaurant. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and just as he was about to dial a text message popped up from his mother.  
“Just finished making dinner. Come over. I hate to see you eating take out again.”  
Ben smirked. “Come on, Bo.” He said. He grabbed Bo’s leash from the hook on the wall and clipped it to his collar. They walked out of the door and Ben locked it behind him. His parents lived just a few houses down from him. Ben took a deep breath of the late summer air and ran his fingers through his dark hair. He was glad the long week was behind him. He did his best to unwind his nerves before he got to his parents’ door. As he came up to the house, he saw his twin sister Kay pull into the driveway. She got out of her car, looked over at him and smiled.  
“Mom text you too?” She asked as she pushed her sunglasses up into her long, dark hair.  
“Yep.” Ben said.  
“I swear she thinks we’re unable to fend for ourselves.” Kay said with a smirk.  
“Yet here we both are.” Ben said.  
Kay nodded. “Yeah, because let’s be honest. We can’t fend for ourselves.” She said with a chuckle.  
“We’re just too busy.” Ben said.  
“Ugh. Tell me about it. I was swamped with patients this week and on top of that Rose and I had inventory at the bar.” Kay said.  
“How is Rose?” Ben asked.  
“Incredible as always.” Kay said with a smile. “She already has a full list of events planned for the bar for the fall.”  
“That’s great.” Ben said.  
“Yeah, you should stop by. You haven’t been there in forever. Give yourself a chance to unwind.” Kay said.  
“I definitely could use it.” Ben said.  
“As a therapist and as your sister I whole heartedly agree. You’re running yourself ragged.” Kay said.  
Ben sighed. “It’s not quite that bad.” He said.  
“That’s not what Mom says. Speaking of her we should probably head inside before she comes out looking for us.” Kay said.  
The siblings entered their parents’ house and Ben let Bo off of his leash.  
“There’s my grand puppy!” Mrs. Solo said kneeling down on the floor to play with Bo.  
“Hey Mom, we’re here too.” Kay said.  
“I’ll get to you in a minute. Oh, who’s my good boy!” Mrs. Solo said.  
“There’s my offspring.” Came their father’s voice as he walked into the entry way.  
“Hey, Dad.” Kay said.  
“Where’s that girlfriend of yours? Isn’t she coming for dinner?” He asked.  
“No, she’s working at the bar this evening. I’m going to go down after dinner.” Kay said.  
“Well you tell her to send over the tickets for that basket party. I’ll pass them around the English department when term starts back up next week.” He said.  
Mrs. Solo smiled. “Those poor kids. Another semester with Dr. Han Solo.”  
“Aye! They’re paying all that tuition money they deserve a high-quality professor and they’ve got one.” Dr. Solo said  
Mrs. Solo rolled her eyes and stood. “Come on into the dinning room. I’ve got everything set up.”  
The family sat together at the Solo’s large dinning room table and relayed stories from their week.  
“You two work so hard. I worry about you.” Mrs. Solo said.  
“Aye, Leia, they’re fine. They’re young they can handle it.” Dr. Solo said.  
“I know but still.” Mrs. Solo said.  
“We’re fine Mom.” Kay said. “Speaking of working hard though I should head down to the bar. I promised Rose I’d be there by seven.”  
“Alright well take some leftovers with you. Both of you.” Mrs. Solo said.  
Mrs. Solo packed up the leftovers and made up bags for both of her children. Ben and Kay said their goodbyes and Ben leashed up Bo. The three of them walked out the door and into the evening air.  
“So, any plans tonight?” Kay asked.  
Just then Ben’s phone went off. It was a text message from his co-worker and friend Andrew Katana who lived up the road.  
“Andrew just invited me over for a few beers.” Ben said.  
“You should go.” Kay said.  
“I don’t know. I was really thinking about a night in.” Ben said.  
“Oh, come on it’s not going to kill you to be sociable with people outside of your gene pool.” Kay said.  
Ben sighed. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.”  
“I’m always right.” She said with a smile. “Go have fun.”  
“You too. Tell Rose I said hi.” Ben said.  
“Will do.” Kay said and got into her car.  
Ben took Bo back to his house and then walked up the street to Andrew Katana’s place. His friend Andrew was married with three kids, a teenage son and a set of twin girls. He was a bit older than Ben and as Ben saw it, he had the perfect life. He had not given much thought to marriage and kids when he started his career but now that he was in his thirties the desire had begun to set in. As he entered the house and was greeted by Andrew and his wife Ben wondered to himself if he would ever have this kind of life.  
“Here you go man.” Andrew said handing Ben a beer. The two men sat down at the dining room table and started talking shop about everything that had happened at work this week. They were almost done with their drink when Andrew’s son walked over.  
“Dad, look at this!” He said. “They dropped the trailer for the new Avengers movie.”  
“I thought that wasn’t coming out until tomorrow?” Ben said.  
“Eh, you know how Marvel is. Always out to surprise.” Andrew said.  
Just then Andrew’s dog started to bark and ran to the front door.  
“Who’s here?” Andrew called out to his wife Sarah.  
“It’s your sister.” She said.  
Andrew had told Ben a bit about her in past conversations. He knew she was a single mother and that she lived about a half an hour away in a small borough.  
Ben turned. The door opened and the dog instantly stopped barking and her tail began to wag vigorously.  
“Hi Maple.” Came a sweet voice. A moment later a tall, dark haired woman with a stunning smile walked in followed by a small girl, no older than seven. She greeted Andrew’s wife and made her way into the dining room.  
“Ben.” Andrew said. “This is my little sister Rey and her daughter Charlette. Rey, this is Ben Solo. He works with me at First Order.”  
Rey smiled at Ben and extended her hand. He shook it and smiled back at her.  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Rey said.  
“You too.” Ben said, finding himself getting lost in her hazel eyes.  
“Aunt Rey!” Andrew’s son said. “Did you see the trailer?”  
“Yes! I watched it before we came over. Did you see Thor wielding that axe? This movie is going to be incredible.” Rey said.  
“You’re a Marvel fan?” Ben asked.  
“She’s top shelf nerd.” Andrew said.  
“And who’s fault is that?” Rey said looking over at her brother.  
“Yeah, I know. My good taste rubbed off on you.” Andrew said.  
Rey rolled her eyes and sat down at the table with them. The next moment Andrew’s daughters came running down the stairs.  
“We saw your car out the window Aunt Rey.” Morgan said.  
Rey smiled and embraced her nieces.  
“Can we take Charlette?” The younger daughter, Melanie asked.  
“Don’t you always?” Rey said with a laugh.  
“Yes! Ok bye!” Melanie said and the three girls ran off back up the stairs.  
Rey chuckled and Ben smiled.  
“So, how’s the software business going?” Rey asked.  
“Wonderful. In no way a strain on my blood pressure.” Andrew said.  
“Yeah, it was a bit of a rough week.” Ben said.  
“Oh, I know what you mean. I’m a secretary at my daughter’s school. We’ve been so busy with back-to-school preparations this week.” Rey said. “I’m extremely grateful that it’s Friday.”  
Ben smiled. “Yeah, me too.”  
Rey, Andrew and Ben’s phones all dinged. Rey picked hers up and checked it.  
“Oh, Comic Stash is having a sale this week.” She said.  
“You’re on their mailing list too?” Ben asked.  
“Yeah. I’ve always loved that place and now Charlette is getting into it too so it’s a fun mother daughter thing for us.” Rey said.  
“Get them into it when they’re young that’s what I did with my kids.” Andrew said.  
Ben and Rey chuckled.  
They began talking about their favorite comics and trailed off into other shared interests. The time passed quickly, and Rey looked down at her phone and sighed. “It’s getting late. I should get Charlette home and into bed.”  
Ben stiffened. He was not ready to say good night to her.  
“I’ll walk you out.” Ben said.  
Rey smiled and called for her daughter. Goodbyes were exchanged and Ben walked outside with Rey and her daughter.  
“Where did you park?” Rey asked looking around.  
“Oh, I just live down the street.” He said pointing at a moderately sized blue house at the end of the street.  
“Oh. You have my pity then.” Rey said.  
“Why’s that?” Ben asked.  
Rey smiled. “Having to have my brother as a neighbor.”  
Ben chuckled. “It’s not so bad.”  
Rey opened the back door of her car and let her daughter inside. “Make sure you buckle up.” She said.  
“I will Mama. I always do.” Charlette said.  
Rey closed the door and turned back to Ben.  
“It was really nice meeting you.” She said.  
“You too.” Ben said. He turned to leave and stopped himself. “Would you like to grab some coffee sometime?” He blurted out.  
Rey paused for a moment and looked at him. “Actually, yeah. I’d like that.”  
“How about tomorrow? Around ten at Starbucks?” Ben said.  
“Well, I’ll have Charlette tomorrow. What about Sunday? Same time?” Rey said.  
“Sounds good.” Ben said with a smile.  
Rey smiled back. “It really was nice to meet you Ben.” She said as she got into her car.  
“You too.” He said.  
He watched her pull out of the driveway and drive up the street and out of the neighborhood. He turned and walked down the street to his home. He unlocked the door and was greeted by Bo.  
“Hey, buddy.” He said as he patted the dog.


	2. Coffee and Conversation

Chapter Two: Coffee and Conversation

Sunday morning Ben awoke around 8:30 and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Bo, who was lying beside him, let out a loud huff sound.  
“Well, good morning to you too.” Ben said.  
He crawled out of bed and jumped in the shower, letting the hot water wake him up a bit. After his shower, he rummaged through his dresser, pulling out a nice pair of jeans and a black shirt. Ben dressed and checked the time. It was only 9:15. He sat down on his bed and scrolled through Facebook to kill some time. Bo lay down next to him and huffed again. Ben sighed and motioned for Bo to follow him. He let the dog out of the sliding glass door and into the back yard. Ben looked over at the pool dreading the idea of having to close it up for the fall. Bo finished and ran past Ben back into the house. Ben followed him inside and checked the time again. It was close enough to ten now. He patted Bo on the head and made his way outside. He got into his car and started the engine. The engine came to life and Ben pulled out of his driveway.  
Ten minutes later he pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. It was about seven minutes until ten and he did not see her car in the parking lot. He parked and cut the engine. He got out of the car and leaned back against. A few moments later he saw her car pull into the parking lot a few spaces down from his. She got of her car and looked around, finally seeing him leaning against his car. She smiled and waved, and Ben walked over to her.  
“Good morning.” Ben said.  
“Good morning to you too.” Rey said.  
She looked beautiful. Her dark hair was tied up with slight curls framing her face. She was wearing a red tank top trimmed in lace and a pair of tight, dark blue jeans.  
“Shall we go in?” Rey asked, waking him from his trance.  
“Uh, yeah. Let’s go.” Ben said. They walked over to the door and Ben opened it for her.   
“After you.” He said with a smile.  
Rey hesitated and looked at him. “Thank you.” She said. She walked inside and Ben followed her to the counter.  
“What would you like?” He asked her.  
“I’ll take a tall, caramel Frappuccino.” Rey said.  
Ben placed the order along with his. Once they received their drinks the picked a cozy two seat table in the corner.  
“So, how was your weekend?” Rey asked.  
“It was alright. Pretty uneventful. I spent the day at home yesterday just me and the dog.” Ben said.  
“Oh, what kind of dog do you have?” Rey asked.  
“He’s a yellow lab. His name is Bo.” Ben said.  
“I love labs.” Rey said.  
“Yeah, your brother’s lab seemed pretty fond of you the other night.” He said.  
“Oh Maple? Yeah, she is such a sweetheart.” She said.  
“So, you’re an animal person?” Ben said.  
“Definitely.” Rey replied. “I’ve always had a soft spot for animals, especially dogs.”  
“Yeah, me too.” Ben said.  
“So, tell me more about yourself.” Rey said.  
Ben shifted awkwardly. “Um, well I work at First Order Software which you already knew that.” Bed said with an awkward laugh.  
Rey smiled.   
“Um, I have a twin sister, Kay.” He said.  
“Oh, you’re a twin?” Rey said. “Do you have any other siblings?”  
“No, it’s just me and her.” He said.  
“Yeah, same with me. Just me and Andrew.” Rey said.  
“There’s a bit of an age gap between you two isn’t there?” Ben asked.  
“Sixteen years.” Rey said.  
“Wow, I didn’t realize it was that much.” Ben said.  
“Yeah, I was a…surprise.” Rey said with a laugh.  
“So, you never really had to deal with any of the normal sibling stuff I guess.” He said.  
“No. Andrew moved out when I was about seven, I think so I kind of grew up as an only child.” She said.  
“Well at least you never had to fight anyone for the bathroom in the mornings or for the T.V. remote.” He said with a laugh.  
Rey smiled and Ben could feel his own smile sweep across his face.   
“So.” Ben said, taking a sip of his coffee. “You said you work for your daughter’s school?”  
Rey paused and looked at him as if she was surprised, he had remembered. She stirred the straw around in her drink. “Yeah, I’m a secretary for Biddle Elementary. It works out great because I start and leave the same time, she does so I don’t have to worry about a sitter or anything.” She said.  
“Yeah, that is kind of perfect.” Ben said. “Biddle? That’s where my mom grew up.”  
“Really?” Rey said.  
“Yeah. But that’s not where you and Andrew are from right? You guys are from Easton?” He said.  
“Yeah. It’s a few miles outside of Biddle.” Rey said.  
“How’d you end up in Biddle?” Ben asked.  
Rey shifted in her seat. “Charlette’s dad and I moved there a few months after she was born. His parents live there. It’s a really nice small town so after her dad and I broke up I decided to stay. Plus, it keeps her close to her grandparents.”  
Ben sipped his coffee. He knew from conversations with Andrew that Rey’s relationship with Charlette’s dad hadn’t ended well but it was all he knew. He did not want to press the subject too far, so he changed direction.  
“So, what do you do for fun in Biddle?” He asked.  
Rey smirked. “Well, the fire department and borough council have different events throughout the year for the kids but other than that there’s a few small shops, a coffee shop and a library.”   
“Library?” Ben said.  
“Yeah, it’s small but it has a nice selection. Char and I go at least once a week.” Rey said.  
So, she was a book worm too. Just like him. “Who’s your favorite author?” He asked.  
Rey thought about it for a moment. “I don’t think I could pick just one. I like Claudia Grey, Jane Austin, Mark Twain, Maya Angelou.”  
“So, you like a variety.” Ben said with a smile.  
“Yeah, you could say that.” She spoke.  
“My father’s a big fan of Mark Twain. He actually teaches a class on him at the University.” Ben said.  
“Your father’s a professor?” Rey asked.  
“Yeah. Dr. Han Solo. He teaches in the English Department at Aldera University up here.”  
“I remember him. I took Survey of English Lit with him my sophomore year.” Rey said.  
“You went to Aldera University?” Ben said.  
“Yeah. I have a writing degree.” Rey said.  
“Really?” Ben said.  
“Yeah. That’s why I always get assigned the emails and newsletters at school. The other two secretaries hate doing them, but I really enjoy it.” She spoke.  
Their conversation carried on as other customers filtered in and out. They ordered more coffee, neither one of them ready to end the date. Finally, around 1:00 Rey sighed.  
“I should be heading back. I have to pick Char up from her grandparents.” She spoke.  
“Right. I’ll walk you to your car.” Ben said. They rose from the table and walked over to the door. Ben opened it for her. She hesitated again but smiled this time. He walked with her out through the parking lot to her car.  
“I had a really nice time. Thank you, Ben.” She said.  
“You’re welcome. I did too.” He said and smiled. They both paused for a moment. Ben starred into her stunning hazel eyes and felt his heart begin to race. He shook himself out of his trance. “Would you be free for dinner this weekend?” He asked.  
“I’m free Friday evening. Char’s going to her grandparents for a sleepover.” Rey said.  
“Ok, how does 6:00 sound? I can come pick you up.” Ben said.  
Rey smiled. “I’m a bit our of your way. I can meet you at your place and we can go from there?” She said.  
“Sure. Sounds good. Meet me at my place at 6?” He said.  
“I look forward to it.” Rey said.   
They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Ben drove home and pulled into his driveway. Bo was waiting for him at the window. Ben got out of the car and went inside.  
“Hey buddy.” He said as he patted Bo.


	3. New Romance

Chapter Three: New Romance

Ben sat at his desk working on their new program. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the time on the screen. It was 12:03. He shut down his computer and picked up his cell phone.  
“Hi, I’d like to make a reservation for Friday at 6:00.” He said to the host of Bistro De Lothal.  
“Looks like we do have an opening. What is the name, sir?” He asked.  
“Solo.” Ben said.  
“Alright Mr. Solo we have you down for a table at six o’clock.” He said.  
“Thank you.” Ben said.  
“Of course, sir. Have a great day.” He said.  
“You too.” Ben said and hung up his phone.  
“Dinner plans huh?” Came a voice from his office door.  
Ben looked up to see Andrew standing in the doorway.  
“Got a date this weekend?” Andrew asked.  
“Uh, yeah.” Ben said nervously.  
“It’s about time you get back out there. It’s been what? Almost a year since you and Nicole broke up?”  
“Yeah, I guess it has been that long.” Ben said.  
“Well good for you man. Hey, you want to go get some lunch?” Andrew said.  
“Yeah, yeah that sounds good.” Ben said.

The two men made their way to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of the day’s special before taking their usual seats by the window. They talked back and forth for a while about their current project. They were almost finished with their meal when Andrew’s phone went off.  
“It’s my sister.” He said, opening the text message Rey had sent him.  
“How is she?” Ben asked as innocently as he could.  
“Good I guess.” Andrew said as he typed back his response. “So, who’s this girl you’re seeing? Anyone I know?”  
Ben swallowed hard. He was not exactly ready to tell his friend that he was seeing his little sister.  
“It’s Rachel in HR isn’t it?” Andrew asked.  
“What? No. Not her.” Ben said.  
“Beth in accounting?” Andrew asked.  
“No. It’s no one that works here.” Ben said.  
“Hmm. Well, I hope it works out for you man. I better head back to the office.” Andrew said as he stood from the table.  
“Yeah, me too.” Ben said, relieved the conversation was over.

The week trudged on but finally Friday had made its appearance. Ben was in his room getting ready when he heard a car pull into his driveway. He threw his wallet and keys into his pocket and headed down the stairs. He patted Bo on his way out the door. He pulled it closed behind him and smiled as Rey got out of her car.  
Her hair was down and in loose curls. She was wearing a navy-blue flowy blouse and dark jeans. She looked stunning. Ben swallowed hard.  
“Hi.” Rey said, smiling at him.  
“Hi.” Ben said.   
“So, where are we going for dinner?” Rey asked.  
“Bistro De Lothal. It’s not far from here. It’s one of the best restaurants in town.” Ben said.  
“Sounds great.” Rey said.  
Ben walked over to his car and opened the passenger side door for her. Rey hesitated for a moment and looked at him. “Um, thank you.” She said and got into the car.

“You’re welcome.” He said and closed the door. He paused for a moment. She had seemed genuinely surprised by his simple gesture. He shook it off and got into the driver’s side of the car. They pulled out of the driveway and took off down the road.  
“So, how was your week?” Ben asked.  
“Hectic. School started back up this week so there was a lot of paperwork and craziness coming through our office.” Rey said.  
“I can imagine.” Ben said.  
“How was your week?” Rey asked.  
“Crazy. Our new program is hitting a lot bumps in the road right now.” Ben said.  
“Is that typical?” Rey asked.  
“Unfortunately, yes but we should be able to work the kinks out soon.” Ben said.  
“Well, that’s good at least.” Rey said. 

They pulled into the restaurant and Ben cut the engine. They got out of the car and headed inside.  
The restaurant was small and cozy with stunning paintings of the Italian countryside gracing the walls. They walked up to the host, a short, elderly gentleman who was looking over his glasses at the reservation book. He looked up and smiled at them.

“Welcome to Bistro De Lothal. Name please?” He said.  
“Solo.” Ben said.  
He scanned through the book. “Ah, yes. Table for two. Right this way.” He said. He led them to a table in the middle of the seating area and pulled a chair out for Rey.  
“Here you are ma’am.” He said.  
“Thank you.” Rey said.  
“Your waiter will be with you shortly.” He said. “Enjoy your meal.”  
“He was sweet.” Rey said.  
“Yeah, his family has owned this place forever.” He said.  
Rey picked up her menu and started looking over it. “What do you recommend?” She asked.  
“Hmm. Well, the Chicken Alfredo is great. It’s my favorite.” Ben said.  
She smiled. “Charlette loves it. She always has to have her chicken separate from the pasta though.”  
Ben smiled. “Really?”  
“Yeah, she’s a bit picky about her food.” She said.  
The waiter walked over to their table and greeted them. “Can I start you off with some drinks?” He asked. “We have a lovely Pinot Grigio.”  
“That’s my favorite white wine.” Rey said.  
Ben smiled. “Two glasses of that please.” He said.  
“Right away, sir.” The waiter said and left the table.  
“So, you’re a white wine drinker?” Ben asked.  
“Yeah, I’ve always preferred white over red. What about you?” She asked.  
“I like both.” He said.  
The waiter returned with their wine and took their orders. They became engrossed back into their conversation, so much so that they did not notice the waiter when her arrived with their meals.  
“Enjoy your dinner.” He said as he sat their plates in front of them  
“Thank you.” Rey said. “Wow, this looks amazing.”   
They continued their conversation through dinner. It had been a long time since Ben had laughed and smiled the way he did with her. Her personality and her beautiful smile seemed to light up the entire restaurant. Time passed quickly and before they knew it, they were back in Ben’s driveway saying goodbye.  
“I’d really like to see you again.” Ben said.  
“I’d like that too.” She said.  
“Are you free tomorrow?” He asked.  
“No, I’m not usually free on Saturdays.” She said. “Why don’t you give me your number and I can let you know.”  
They exchanged numbers and Rey left for home. Ben walked into his house and greeted Bo.  
“I think it’s going well buddy.” He said.  
Bo looked up at him and wagged his tail.   
**  
Summer faded into Autumn. Ben and Rey spent every Friday evening together on dinner dates and movie nights. On a cool evening in September, they stood in Ben’s driveway reluctant to let the night end. Rey leaned against her car and smiled at him.  
“What?” He said.  
“Nothing.” She said and gently moved a few strands of his dark hair out of his face.   
He smiled at her and leaned in closer. She locked eyes with him, and his heart began to flutter in his chest. His breathing quickened and his anxiety rose. He took a deep breath to steady himself and brushed his lips against hers. They were soft and warm and felt incredible against his own. He broke the kiss and smiled at her again. Her cheeks flushed red and her eyes looked away from him, but another smile broke out across those beautiful lips.  
Ben was thinking of that first kiss as he was standing outside of his house decorating for the upcoming Trick or Treat that night. He was lost in the beautiful memory when his sister came up behind him.  
“Nothing like waiting until the last minute.” Kay said as she dropped a box of decorations at Ben’s feet. The sound broke him out of his trance.  
“Oh, hey.” He said. “What’s that?”  
“The extra decorations…from the bar…that we talked about on the phone….” She said.  
“Oh yeah right…thanks.” He said.  
“You feeling ok?” She asked. “You looked like you were off in another world when I pulled in.”  
“Yeah. I’m fine.” He said as he picked up the box.   
“You didn’t talk to her, did you?” Kay asked.  
“Talk to who?” He said as he dug through the decorations.  
“Nicole.” She said.  
Ben paused. “Why would I have talked to her?”  
“Well, I actually ran into her today. She was at the shopping center.” She said.  
“Of course, she was. Probably spending some other poor sucker’s money.” He said.  
“I don’t know. She asked how you were, and I told her you were just fine without her gold-digging ass. I don’t think she liked that.” She said.  
Ben smirked.  
“I had a bad feeling about that girl from the beginning.” Kay said.  
“Yeah, I wish I could have seen it before I wasted two years of my life with her.” Ben said as he pulled a plastic skeleton out of the box and hung it on his door.  
“You have a big heart Ben. You see the beauty in people even when they don’t deserve it. I don’t know I thought maybe after seeing me she tried getting in contact with you that’s why you were in lala land.” She said.  
“No, even if she had tried, I want no part of that.” He said.  
“Well good. I know that breakup was rough on you.” She said.  
“Worst one yet.” He said.   
“But you got through it and I’m proud of you for that. Now you need to get back up on that horse and start dating again.” She said.  
Ben smirked again. “Oh yeah?” He said.  
“Yes. There are plenty of nice girls out there.” Kay said.  
“I know. I found one.” He said.  
Kay dropped the plastic pumpkin she was holding. “You what? You’re seeing someone?”  
“Yeah, last month and half or so.” He said.  
Kay smacked him in the arm. “Why am I just now finding out about this?”  
“Because I didn’t want to jump the gun on anything. It’s still fresh. We’re still getting to know each other.” He said.  
“Who is she? Where’s she from?” She asked.  
“I’m not saying a word about it right now. I don’t want to jinx it.” He said.  
She smacked him again.  
“Ouch stop it!” He said.  
“We don’t keep secrets from each other.” Kay said.  
“I’m not keeping her a secret I’m just taking things slow alright?” He said.  
Kay rolled her eyes. “Fine. Keep your mystery girl to yourself.”  
“Thank you.” He said.   
Kay looked around at the half-decorated house. “So why so last minute?” She asked.  
“Time got away from me.” He said.  
“Too busy with your mystery girl?” She said.  
“Kaydel…” He said.  
“Fine, fine, sorry. Look as long as you are happy, I’m happy for you. Especially since it’s not Nicole.”  
“Definitely not.” He said.  
“Gold digging bitch.” Kay said under her breath.  
Ben shook his head and looked the front of the house over.  
“Not bad for last minute.” He said.  
“With you it wouldn’t have been much better if you started in September.” She said.


	4. A Night In

Chapter 4:  
“Ben.” Rey moaned in his ear as he nipped and kissed her neck. The feel of her smooth soft skin against his own sent his body into a frenzy. He moved down to her chest and started planting kisses across her breasts when his alarm abruptly started blaring in his ear.  
Ben awoke with a start. He steadied his breathing as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Damn it, Rey.” He said with a smirk. “What are you doing to me?”  
He reached over to his bedside table and picked up his cell phone.  
“Good morning, Beautiful.” He typed and sent the text to Rey.  
A few moments later she sent him a reply. It was a picture of her with her hair tied up sipping coffee. “I don’t know about beautiful but sufficiently caffeinated yes.” It said.  
Ben chuckled and got out of bed to get ready for work.  
**  
The workday trudged on. Around lunch time Ben text Rey.  
“So, what would you like to do tonight?” He said.  
She replied. “I don’t know. Do you have any ideas?”  
He had an idea.  
He took a deep breath and replied, “What about dinner and a movie at my place?”  
Ten minutes passed before Rey sent her reply. “Sure, sounds good. Usual time?”  
“Yeah. I’ll see you then.” Ben replied.

He closed his texts and called his sister. “Hey, I need your help.” He said when she answered. “Rey is coming over for dinner tonight and I have no idea what to make or frankly how to make it.”  
“You need help cooking and you called me?” Kay said.  
Ben sighed. “You know it’s a miracle that either one of us can survive on our own.”  
“No shit. Why don’t you just order take out?” Kay said.  
“Because I want to make her dinner.” He said.  
“Oh, trying to impress her huh? Call Rose. She’s into all those cooking blogs. I’m sure she can find you something idiot proof.” Kay said.  
“Yeah, alright. Thanks Kay.” He said.  
“Happy to help. And let me know how it goes.” She said.  
Ben ended the call and dialed Rose.  
“Hello?” She said.  
“Hey Rose, I have company coming over tonight and I want to make dinner but…” He said.  
“You share your sister’s genes and have no idea what you’re doing in the kitchen?” Rose said.  
“Something like that.” He said.  
Rose chuckled. “Let me look through my recipes and I’ll email you something.”  
“Thanks Rose, you’re a life saver.” He said.  
“No problem.” She replied.  
Twenty minutes later an email from Rose popped up on his laptop.  
“Chicken Parm. It’s idiot proof. I also added a list of all the ingredients you’ll need to pick up. Good luck with the mystery girl.” It said.  
Ben smiled.

After work Ben went to the grocery store to pick up the ingredients. After he finished, he stopped by the liquor store and picked up a bottle of wine. As he was getting into his car he looked up and saw the Rite Aid two stores down. He paused for a moment and got back out of the car. He walked into the Rite Aid and looked around.  
“Can I help you find something?” The young girl at the register asked him.  
Ben swallowed hard. “I um…I was looking for…um.” He said nervously.  
The girl smiled. “Second aisle on the left.” She said pointing.  
Ben walked over and found a display of condoms. He sighed and grabbed a pack and walked it back over to the register.  
“How did you know?” He asked the girl.  
She chuckled. “Two types of guys come in here for those. The really smirky, cocky guys or the ones who get super nervous and awkward.”  
Ben chuckled. “I guess I’m the later.”  
She smiled. “We just got in a display of beautiful roses over there.” She said pointing at the large display at the end of the counter. “Wouldn’t hurt.” She said.  
“Yeah, I’ll take one of those too.” He said.  
She smiled and grabbed a bouquet and rang it up. “Good luck.” She said to him with a wink.  
Ben thanked her and turned to leave when he saw Andrew enter the store.  
“Hey man!” He said walking over to him.  
Ben quickly slipped the package of condoms into his pocket. “Hey, what’s up?” He said.  
“Nothing. Just picking up Sara’s allergy meds. Flowers?” He said looking at the bouquet in Ben’s hand.  
“Oh, um…yeah.” Ben said.  
“Still seeing that girl huh?” He asked.  
“Yeah.” Ben replied.  
“Thinking tonight’s, the night?” Andrew said.  
Ben swallowed hard.  
“Good for you man. Well good luck tonight.” Andrew said with a wink.  
Ben nodded and quickly left the store. He got into his car and sat the roses on the passenger seat.  
“Jesus.” He said to himself.  
**  
Ben was in the middle of cooking the chicken parmesan when he heard his doorbell go off. He looked up at the clock. It was 6. He hurried over to the door where Bo was already impatiently waiting and wagging his tail.  
Ben opened the door and smiled at Rey.  
“Come on in.” He said.  
Rey walked in and smiled when she saw Bo.  
“Well, hello there.” She said and knelt down to Bo’s level. “Bo, I presume?” She said.  
“Yeah, this is him.” Ben said.  
“Well, aren’t you the cutest thing?” Rey said and put her hand out for the dog to sniff her.  
Bo sniffed her for a moment and immediately went back to wagging his tail. Rey gently started petting him.  
“Oh, what a sweet boy.” She said.  
Ben smiled. “Can I take your coat?”  
“Oh, yes.” Rey said, standing back up. “Thank you.”  
She took off her coat and Ben gazed at her. She was wearing a soft purple sweater that hugged her body just right. Her hair fell around her shoulders in loose curls and her lips were dressed in the sweetest shade of pink.  
“You look amazing.” He said.  
Rey blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Thank you. You look pretty good yourself.”  
He led her into the kitchen. “Can I offer you a glass of wine?” He asked.  
“Sounds good.” She said. He uncorked the bottle and poured her a glass.  
“Pinot Grigio.” She said. “You remembered.”  
“Of course. Oh, I have something else for you too.” He said with a smile and handed her the bouquet of roses.  
“Oh Ben. They’re beautiful. Thank you.” She said as she smiled and took in the scent of the roses.  
He smiled and turned back to the stove. “Dinner should be ready soon.”  
Rey looked over at the stove and smiled. “Would you like some help?”  
“No, I’m good.” He said as he kept glancing over at the recipe on his phone.  
Rey sat the roses and her wine glass down. She walked over to him and gently touched his hand.  
“Flip the chicken.” She said.  
“Oh, right…” He said.  
“And add some salt to the pasta so it doesn’t stick.” She said.  
Ben smiled. “Is it that obvious that I have no idea what I’m doing?”  
“A little.” She said with a smirk. “Here, let me help.”

They finished the meal together, standing close enough to each other that Ben could feel the heat radiating from her body. It took everything he had not to toss the meal aside and kiss her right there.  
They finished cooking and carried their plates and wine into the dining room.  
“So, how was your day?” Rey asked.  
“It was alright. Same stuff different day.” He said.  
“Yeah, same here.” She replied.  
“How’s Charlette doing?” He asked.  
Rey smiled. “She’s good. She was all excited today because she got 100 percent on her grammar test.”  
“That’s good. Didn’t you say she was having trouble with abbreviations?” He said.  
“Yeah, but we practiced all week and she nailed it.” She said.  
“That’s great.” He said.  
“So, how’s your family doing?” She asked.  
“They’re good. Crazy as ever.” He said with a laugh.

They finished their meal and retired to the living room.  
“You have a beautiful home.” Rey said as she sat down on the sofa.  
“Thank you.” He replied as he scanned his Blue Ray collection. “What would you like to watch? I just got Justice League.”  
“Justice League?” She said with a smirk.  
“Ok, I know it’s not perfect but it’s not…horrible.” He said with a chuckle.  
“Its biggest problem was Superman.” Rey said.  
“You mean the horrible CGI they used on his face?” He asked.  
“No. I mean Superman in general.” She said.  
“Not a Superman fan?” He asked.  
“No. He’s ridiculously overpowered. The best part of a superhero battle is the suspended belief that the hero might not win. It adds suspense. With Superman you know he’s going to win without question because he can literally do anything.” She said.  
“Yeah, but he is the superhero. He came first.” Ben said.  
“That doesn’t mean anything. Just because he’s first doesn’t mean he’s the best. I think the best one is Captain America hands down.” She said.  
“Yeah, he’s great but I wouldn’t call him the best.” He said.  
“It’s not his abilities that make him great it’s his moral code. He’s just a good man to his core.” She said.  
“So is Superman.” Ben argued.  
Rey rolled her eyes.  
“Ok, now we’re definitely watching Justice League.” He said and popped the movie into the Blue Ray player. He turned the movie on and sat down next to Rey on the sofa.  
“He’s great.” Ben said.  
“Overpowered…” Rey muttered.  
The movie started and Ben looked over at Rey. “Come here.” He said softly.  
She looked over at him and moved closer. As she did, he folded her up in his arms and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and nestled into his chest.  
She felt so good in his arms. As the movie played Ben would play with her hair and sneak kisses on her cheek.  
“Are you trying to distract me so I can’t prove my point about Superman?” She asked.  
He smirked. “Maybe…or maybe…” He said as he kissed her. “I just like kissing you.”  
“Hmm…” She said and smiled. Ben leaned in and kissed her again. This time Rey parted her lips and allowed him entrance. As their kiss intensified Ben pulled her closer until she was pressed tight up against him. Rey put her hand on his cheek, and he melted underneath the warmth of her touch. He let his hands glide down her back, around her waist to her front. He ran them up and just before he reached her breasts Rey stopped him.  
“Ben.” She said pulling away. There was hesitation in her eyes and something else. Fear. Genuine fear. Ben swallowed hard.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked touching her cheek.  
She bit her lip. “I’m just not…I want to…I really like you. I’m just not ready for that yet.” She said.  
“Oh. Oh, ok that’s fine.” He said.  
“I’m sorry…” She said.  
“No. No don’t apologize. It’s fine. Really.” He said and kissed her forehead before pulling her back into his arms.  
She rested her head back on his chest.  
“Are you ok baby?” He asked.  
“Yeah I’m…baby huh?” She said, catching his first use of the endearment.  
“Yeah. That’s what you’re supposed to call your girlfriend isn’t it?” He said coyly.  
She looked up at him. “Girlfriend?” She said.  
“Yeah. If that’s what you want.” He said.  
She looked at him for a moment and smiled. “It is.”


	5. Thanksgiving

Chapter 5: Thanksgiving 

“Oh, look who decided to grace us with his presence.” Leia said as Ben walked in the door.  
“I’m only fifteen minutes late.” Ben said.  
“Twenty.” Leia said.  
Ben sighed. “I’m sorry I had a phone call.”  
“On Thanksgiving?” Kay said with a smirk. “Now who could be so important to talk to that it held you up. Certainly not work on a holiday…”  
He glared at her. “Mom, do you need help with anything?” He asked, turning his attention back to his mother.  
“No, I think Rose and I have it. As much as I love you and your sister, I want you no where near this food.” Leia said.  
“She doesn’t trust our cooking skills.” Kay said.  
“What cooking skills?” Leia said as she sat the bowl of cranberry sauce on the counter. “You know I tried…I tried to teach both of you, but I think it would have taken an act of God to help you two.”  
“Even the good Lord has his limits dear.” Han said from the living room.  
“Thanks Dad.” Kay said.  
“It’s ok. I still love you.” Rose said, kissing Kay. “Even if you burn water.”  
Kay blushed crimson. “I love you too.”  
“Good, now come help me set the table.” Rose said handing Kay a stack of plates. 

Leia smiled as she watched the couple walk into the dining room.  
“It does my heart good to see my child in love like that. I wish I could say that for both of my children.” Leia said.  
“Mom…” Ben groaned.  
“Leia, leave the boy alone. He’ll get there.” Han said, without taking his eyes off of the football game.  
“I know I just…it’s been a while now since you and Nicole. I just want you to be happy son.” Leia said.  
“Mom, I can promise you I am.” Ben said.  
Leia looked skeptically at her son as she set the tray of deviled eggs on the counter.  
Han turned “You better get to those before your sister does.” He said to Ben.  
Ben smiled and snatched an egg off the tray.  
“Don’t you even touch those deviled eggs.” Kay said as she walked back into the kitchen.  
“These deviled eggs?” Ben said picking the tray up off the counter and lifting it out of his sister’s reach.  
“Benjamin!” Kay shouted   
“Good lord. You two shared a womb for nine months can’t you get along for five minutes?” Leia said.  
“No.” The twins said in unison.  
Leia rolled her eyes. “Han, do something with your children.”  
“Kay let your brother have some eggs. Ben, stop using your abnormal height against your sister.” Han said.  
“Thanks Dad.” Ben said.  
Kay poked Ben in the ribs, and he jerked, dropping the tray right into his sister’s hands.  
“Ha! You suck.” Kay said as she walked away with the tray.  
“You cheated!” Ben said as he rubbed his ribs.  
“Aww my poor boy.” Leia said then smacked Ben in the back of the head. “That’s what you get for being mean to your sister.”  
“She started it then she jabbed me in the ribs.” Ben said.  
Leia rolled her eyes again and picked up the turkey tray. “Here, make yourself useful and take this into the dining room.” She said handing it to Ben. “Rose, dear, can you take the mashed potatoes? Han! Get in here and help. Kay, bring those eggs back.”  
Kay sat the eggs down on the table and looked at her brother. “No hard feelings?” She said.  
“Course not.” He replied.  
“I’m still Mom’s favorite though.” She said with a wink.  
“Let’s be honest here, Bo is Mom’s favorite.” He said.  
They both looked down at Bo who was sitting next to the table wagging his tale.  
“Yeah, true.” Kay said.

The family took their seats at the table and after saying grace Leia looked around at them.  
“Ok. While we eat, I want to go around the table and everyone say something they are thankful for.” She said.  
“Well, I’m thankful for my family, and the large grant the English department got this semester.” Han said.  
Leia chuckled. “And I am also thankful for this beautiful family and that my children…all three of them…” she said, smiling at Rose, “are doing so well.”  
Rose blushed. “I’m thankful for this family too. You guys loved and accepted me when my own family didn’t, and I’ll forever be grateful to you for that.” She said.  
Kay smiled. “I’m thankful that I’m the better-looking twin.”  
“Kaydel!” Leia said.  
“Ok, ok. I’m thankful for my family too and for this amazing woman,” she said, taking Rose’s hand. “who loves me unconditionally and makes the world a better place just by existing.”  
Kay looked over at her brother. “Alright Ben…what are you thankful for?” She said with a quick wink.  
“I’m thankful for my family. Even if my sister is a pain in the ass.” Ben said.  
“Benjamin!” Leia said.  
Kay rolled her eyes. “Anything else? Anything else at all you might be thankful for?”  
Ben glared at her.  
“You’re really going to make me do this aren’t you? Ok…” She said. “So, when do we get to meet this mystery girl?” Kay said.  
Ben kicked her foot under the table.  
“Mystery girl?” Leia said.  
“Ben’s been seeing some girl for the last three months.” Kay said, “He won’t tell me who she is.”  
“It’s too early. I don’t want to jinx anything.” Ben said.  
“You can at least tell us her name.” Kay said.  
Ben sighed. “Rey Katana.”  
Kay’s eyes widened as she made the connection to Andrew in her head.  
“Katana…why does that name sound familiar?” Han said.  
Kay remained silent uncharacteristically silent.  
“Did she go to Aldera University?” Han asked.  
“She did. She said she had you as a professor.” Ben said.  
Han scratched his chin. “She about your age?”  
“Yeah.” Ben said.  
“Ah, yes. I remember her. She was one of the top students in the English department. Incredible writer. How is she doing?” Han said.  
“She’s good. She has a daughter now.” Ben said.  
“A daughter?” Leia said. “You’ve never dated a single mother before.”  
“It’s not a big deal.” Ben said. “Let’s be honest. A lot of people my age have kids now.”  
“Oh…I know.” Leia said looking at her daughter and back at her son. This time Kay kicked Ben. Their mother had been after them both the last few years about grandchildren.  
“Well, son dating someone with a child is a lot different than someone who doesn’t have one. Have you met her daughter?” Han asked.  
“Once. When I met Rey.” Ben said.  
“Understand Ben. Her daughter is going to come first. When you do start going around her you need to be patient and understanding about that.” Han said.  
“Of course.” Ben said.  
“Oh, of course he will Han. Ben’s a good man. You know that.” Leia said.  
“Oh, I know. I just want to make sure he understands. It can be a delicate situation. How’s the situation with the father? Does he know about you? He isn’t some crazy person, is he?” Han said.  
“Han, you had the girl as a student. Do you think she would end up with someone like that?” Leia said.  
“Eh that’s just it. I’ve had a lot of former students with great potential that ended up down the wrong road with the wrong person.” Han said.  
“I don’t really know anything about him. She doesn’t talk about him.” Ben said.  
Finally, his sister came to his rescue. “She probably just doesn’t want to bring up an ex around someone she’s newly dating. Mom I’ll go get the dessert. Ben, why don’t you help me?” Kay said, giving him a knowing look.  
Ben nodded and walked out to the kitchen with her.

“You’re banging your friend’s sister?” Kay said as soon as they were out of ear shot.  
“I’m not…we’re not…we haven’t even…yeah well you threw me to the wolves in there thanks for that.” Ben said.  
“Only because mom’s been worried about you. You haven’t dated anyone since Nicole and that was over a year ago.” Kay said. “And I saved you…after a bit.”  
Ben rolled his eyes. “I’m glad they didn’t make the connection to Andrew yet. I kind of figured your response would be their response though a bit more subtle.”  
“They’re going to figure it out eventually.” Kay said. “I mean he is their neighbor.”  
“I know. I’ve just been so caught up in things I haven’t really thought about telling anyone or how I was going to tell anyone.” Ben said.  
“You mean you’ve been caught up in her.” Kay said with a smile. “You’ve been a lot happier lately. That’s kind of why I thought you guys were already banging.”  
Ben rolled his eyes again. “She’s not ready yet. And that’s fine.” He said.  
“Not ready yet?” Kay said skeptically.  
Ben sighed. “I thought maybe last week but… she got this look in her eyes…like she was genuinely afraid.”  
Kay paused for a moment. “How much do you really know about her ex?” Kay asked.  
“Nothing really.” Ben said. “Why?”  
Kay remained silent for a moment then sighed. “Sounds like she’s had a bad past experience.”  
“I know the relationship didn’t end well. I’ve heard that much from Andrew. But that’s all I know.” Ben said.  
“Hmm…Be gentle with her Ben. I mean I know you will but still. If she left the father of her child, it’s probably safe to assume that something bad happened. She may be very guarded.” Kay said.  
“I will. I am. I don’t press her about anything. I leave everything up to her.” Ben said.  
“Good.” Kay said. “She must be something special though. Like I said you really do seem happier lately.”  
Ben smiled. “She’s incredible.” He said.  
Kay smiled at her brother. “Ok, I’ll leave you alone about her. But I do look forward to meeting her. And I’m sure mom and dad do too.”  
“Which I will hear about everyday now. Thanks.” Ben said.  
“What are sisters for?” Kay said with a smirk.


	6. Christmas Lights

Chapter Six: Christmas Lights

Ben leaned against his car and looked around at the lights that sparkled across Aldera community park. The Christmas season had descended on Aldera and it was the first night for the light display in the park. His mind started to wonder off as he remembered the conversation that had led him there that night.

“So, I was thinking about something.” Rey said during their Friday night date the week before.  
“What’s that?” He asked.  
“Well, we’ve been seeing each other for a few months now and it’s been going pretty well.” She said.  
“Very well.” Ben said.  
She chuckled. “Ok, very well. I was thinking maybe its time that you and Charlette got to know each other.”  
Ben paused. “Really?” He said. He knew that was a big step for Rey.  
“Yeah. If you’re ready for that.” She said.  
“Yeah, of course.” He said. “The park is doing the opening for the Christmas lights next Friday. You could bring her there and I’ll meet you.”  
“That sounds great. She’ll love that.” Rey said.

Ben snapped himself back into the present as he watched her car pull in beside his.  
“Fancy seeing you here.” She said as she and Charlette got out of the car.  
They were bundled up in their winter jackets with matching reindeer headbands.  
He smiled. “Love the headbands.”  
Rey blushed. “We’re nothing if not festive.” She turned to her daughter and smiled. “ Charlette, do you remember Uncle Andrew’s friend Ben? You met him a few months back.”  
Charlette looked up at Ben. “Oh yeah, the really tall guy.” she said.  
“Hi, Charlette. It’s nice to see you again.” Ben said.  
“You too.” She said shyly.  
“What’s that you’ve got there?” He asked.  
Charlette looked down at the Wonder Woman doll in her arms. “That’s my Wonder Woman doll. She helps me be brave.”  
“She gets nervous around new people.” Rey said.  
“Well, are you and Wonder Woman ready to see some Christmas lights?” Ben asked.  
“Yes.” Charlette said.

Ben took Rey’s hand and walked them over to the park. The entire area was glistening with large displays covered in tiny multicolored lights. In the center of the park was a large Christmas tree with a shining gold star at the top.  
“You know I heard Santa is going to be over at that tree tonight.” Ben said.  
“Santa!” Charlette exclaimed.  
“Hmm…maybe you should have behaved a little better when we were getting ready tonight.” Rey said.  
“I’m doomed.” Charlette said.  
“Well maybe if you’re good while we’re looking at lights Santa will overlook it.” Rey said.  
“I’m going to be so good…” Charlette said.  
They made their way through the displays. Ben smiled as both Charlette and Rey’s eyes lit up.  
“Everything is so pretty.” Rey said.  
“I can think of something prettier.” He said.  
Rey rolled her eyes.  
“He means you Mama.” Charlette said.  
“Thank you, Char.,” Rey said.  
Ben leaned in and kissed Rey’s cheek.  
“Eww gross.” Charlette said.  
The couple chuckled.   
“Woah.” Charlette said as she looked up at a giant candy cane.  
“Pretty big huh?” Ben said.  
“It’s taller than you.” She said.  
Ben smiled. “She seems like she is having a good time.” He said to Rey.  
“She loves Christmas lights. I drive her around the neighborhood every year to see them.” Rey said.  
“Maybe the three of us can take a trip to look at lights this year.” He said.  
“Really?” She asked.  
“Yeah, of course.” Ben said.

“Mama! Look! Santa!” Charlette exclaimed. Rey and Ben looked over at the Christmas tree and saw the jolly man himself seated underneath it.  
“Mama can we go?” She asked.  
Rey smiled. “Let’s go see Santa.”  
Charlette took off with Rey and Ben close behind.  
Santa spotted Charlette and laughed. “Ho, ho, ho. Well, hello little one.” He said.  
“Hi Santa!” She said.  
“Have you been a good girl this year?” Santa asked.   
Charlette froze and looked up at Rey.  
“For the most part.” Rey said.  
Santa laughed again. “Well, if you keep up the good work Santa will bring you something special this year. What would you like for Christmas?”  
“I want a Bat Girl doll to go with my Wonder Woman.” Charlette said.  
“Ho, ho, ho. Santa will remember. Just make sure you keep being a good girl. In the meantime, I think I have something in my bag here for you.” He said, reaching into his large red sack and pulling out a Superman action figure.  
“Superman! Thank you, Santa,” Charlette said, hugging the toy tight to her.  
“Ha…Superman.” Ben whispered.  
“Shut up.” She said.  
“Charlette, you should ask your mom if Superman can ride in the front seat on the way home.” Ben said.  
“Can he Mom?” She asked.  
Rey glared at Ben then looked back at her daughter. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”  
“Ho, ho ho. Well, you all have a wonderful night and make sure to stop and get some cocoa on your way out. My friends the elves are handing it out at that table just over there.” Santa said.  
“We will!” Charlette said.  
“Cocoa sound good to you?” Rey said.  
“Sounds good.” He replied.

They made their way over to the stand where volunteers in elf costumes were handing out cups.  
“Three please.” Ben said.  
The lady behind the table smiled. “You got it. Did you guys get a chance to see Santa?” She asked Charlette.  
She nodded shyly.  
The lady smiled and handed two of the cups to Ben. “And here is a special lid for yours little one.” She said handing Charlette her cup.  
“Thank you.” Rey said.  
The lady winked at her. “Got a few of my own. I know the drill.” She said.  
The three of them made their way back through the park to their cars.  
“Did you have fun Charlette?” Ben asked.  
“Yeah, I had a blast!” She said as she climbed into the car. “Mama, don’t forget to put Superman in the front seat.” She said, handing her mother the action figure.  
“Oh, yes. Wouldn’t want to forget that.” She said looking at Ben.  
He smirked. Rey rolled her eyes and shut Charlette’s door.  
“We had a really good time tonight.” She said.  
“I did too. I think it went well.” He said.  
“Me too,” She said with a smile.  
Ben leaned in and kissed her. “You look absolutely beautiful tonight by the way.” He said.  
“Reindeer antlers and all?” She said.  
“Reindeer antlers and all.” He said.  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. “We better get going.” She said. “Thank you for such a great evening.”  
“You’re welcome. Be careful going home. Text me when you get there.” Ben said.  
“I will.” She gave Ben one last kiss and got into the car.  
He sighed as he watched her pull out and drive away.


	7. Christmas Day

Chapter Seven: Christmas Day  
Ben awoke Christmas morning to a message from Rey on his phone. He opened it to find a video of Charlette seeing the pile of presents under the tree from Santa.  
“Mama, look Santa came!” She said and dove into the pile.  
Ben laughed and called Rey.  
“Good morning Beautiful. Merry Christmas.” He said when she answered.  
“Merry Christmas.” She said.  
“Charlette looked like she had a good morning.” He said.  
Rey chuckled. “Yeah, she did. It would have been better for me if it hadn’t started at 5AM.”  
“Ouch.” He said with a laugh.   
“It’s alright. Mama has coffee…lots of coffee.” She said.  
“Well speaking of presents, after you guys are done at your brother’s today you should stop by my place. I have something for you and Santa left something here for Charlette.” He said.  
There was a pause at the other end. “We’re not going to my brother’s until tomorrow, but we can come over when you’re done at your family’s house.” She said.  
This time Ben paused. “You’re not going to your brother’s on Christmas day?” He said.  
“Um, no its…” She stumbled over her words.  
“Rey, is something wrong?” He asked.  
“No. Everything is fine. Ben you didn’t have to get us anything” She said.  
“Not get my girlfriend and her daughter something for Christmas? What kind of guy would I be?” He said.  
“That’s very sweet of you.” She said.  
“Well, if you’re not coming to Aldera until tomorrow I can come over your place today after dinner with my family if you want?” He said.  
“Yeah, that sounds great.” She said. “I’ll send you the address.”   
“Ok. Have a good day Beautiful.” He said.  
“You too.” She replied.

Ben hung up the phone and sat in bed for a moment. He looked out his window and up the street at Andrew’s house. Why was Rey not going to her brother’s house on Christmas? He pushed the thought away and got out of bed. He showered, dressed, and gathered up his family’s and Rey and Charlette’s presents and put them in the back seat of the car. He got Bo into the car and drove down the street to his parents’ house.

“Merry Christmas!” Leia exclaimed as he and Bo walked into the house.  
“Merry Christmas.” He said, setting the gifts down on the counter and hugging his mother.  
“Merry Christmas son.” Han said coming up behind him and patting him on the shoulder.  
“Nice sweater Dad.” Ben said   
Han looked down and smoothed out the tacky Christmas sweater he was wearing. “Your mother.” Was all he said.  
“Oh! Speaking of sweaters. Come here Bo, come with Nana.” She said and led the dog into the living room.  
“Mom, you didn’t” Ben said.  
“Hush and come help me.” Leia said.  
Five minutes later Bo was dressed in his own tacky Christmas sweater with a matching Santa hat.  
“He loves it!” Leia said.  
Bo looked up at Ben and wagged his tail.  
“He’s too polite to tell you otherwise.” Ben said.

“What the hell happened to the dog?” Kay said as she and Rose walked into the living room.  
“Mom.” Ben said.  
“That sweater is borderline animal abuse.” Kay said.  
“Oh hush.” Leia said.  
Kay laughed and looked over at her father. “Jesus, spouse abuse too Mom?” She said looking at his sweater.  
Leia rolled her eyes.   
The family exchanged gifts and as Leia and Han were cleaning up the mess of wrapping paper on the floor Leia stopped suddenly.  
“Son, are you going to see Rey today?” She asked.  
“Yeah, after dinner. Why?” He asked.  
“Well, your father and I got her and her daughter a little something. Will you take it to them for us?” Leia asked.  
“Mom, you haven’t even met them yet.” Kay said.  
“I know, but it’s Christmas and this young lady is very clearly making my son happy. It’s the least we could do.” Leia said.  
“That’s sweet Mom. Yeah, I’ll take them with me.” Ben said.  
“Have you given anymore thought to us meeting her?” Leia asked.  
“I’ll talk to her about it today. I promise.” Ben said.  
“Good. Now Rose and I are off to the kitchen. Ben…Kay…” Leia said.  
“Stay out of the kitchen.” The twins said in unison.  
“Very good.” Leia said.

“I’m going to have a smoke. Come with me Ben?” Kay said. “You know since we aren’t allowed to do anything else.”   
“Sure.” Ben said and followed his sister out onto the deck.  
“So, how are things with your lady friend?” Kay asked as she lit her cigarette.  
“They’re going well. I got to spend some time with her daughter.” He said.  
“Really?” Kay said.  
“Yeah, we took her to the light up night at the park. She got to see Santa and everything. We had a good time.” He said.  
“Well, that’s good. I’m glad it went well. You know Mom’s been pumping me for information about this girl.” She said as she took a drag from her cigarette.  
Ben rolled his eyes. “Of course, she has.”  
Kay smirked. “Give her a break. You know how Mom is. She bugged me for weeks about Rose until she met her.”  
Ben looked out over the neighborhood and sighed. As he looked over the houses his eyes fell on Andrew’s again.  
“Can I ask you something?” He said.  
“What’s that?” Kay said, taking another drag.  
“This morning I was talking to Rey and asked her to come over my place today after she was done at her brothers.” He said.  
“Yeah?” She said.  
“She said she wasn’t going there today, that she wasn’t going until tomorrow. Do you think that’s a little strange? I mean other than her dad Andrew is the only family she really has. Her mom passed away before Charlette was born.” Ben said.  
“Hmm...that is a little weird. I mean if that’s the only family she has why wouldn’t she be with them on Christmas? Is there some kind of tension there?” She asked.  
“I don’t think so. The first time I met Rey was at Andrew’s house. They seemed to get along fine.” He said.  
“Hmm. Yeah, that’s a bit odd. She didn’t tell you why?” She said.  
“No, she didn’t really seem like she wanted to talk about it.” He said.  
“I’d leave it alone for now then. If she wants to talk about it, she will.” She said.  
“Yeah, I know I just…I worry about her.” He said.  
“That’s sweet. You really have it bad for this girl, don’t you?” She said.  
He smiled. “You have no idea.”  
She smiled back at him. “It’s nice seeing you this happy.”  
Kay finished her cigarette and the two of them made their way back into the house.

They spent the next hour in the living room with their father watching A Christmas Story. Han chuckled as he always did at the part where the father mispronounced the word fragile on the leg lamp box. Suddenly he sat up and looked at Ben.  
“Katana. Rey Katana. Is she related to your friend Andrew up the street?” Han asked.  
“Took you long enough Dad. That was a month ago he told you that name.” Kay said.  
“It was near the end of the semester I wasn’t at my sharpest.” Han said.  
“Um, yeah.” Ben stammered. “She’s his little sister.”  
Leia dropped a metal cooking utensil in the kitchen, silencing the entire house.  
“She’s your friend’s sister? Ben…” Leia said.  
“It’s not that big of a deal. It’s not like I’m just fooling around with her. I really care about her.” Ben said.  
“Still, I’m sure he wasn’t thrilled that you’re seeing his little sister.” Leia said.  
“We haven’t exactly told him yet.” Ben said.  
“Benjamin Solo.” Leia said.  
“Oh, you did it now.” Kay said.  
“How long have you been seeing her?” Leia asked.  
Ben swallowed hard. “Since August.”  
“And you still haven’t told him you’re dating his sister?” Leia said with her hands now firmly on her hips. “He’s your best friend.”  
“Look I know. We were taking things slow for a while and we just weren’t exactly sure how to tell him. I mean I know I wouldn’t be thrilled if the tables were turned.” Ben said.  
Kay pretended to gag. “No fear of that I can promise you.” She said.  
“Well, I would hope not.” Rose shouted from the kitchen.  
“Benjamin Han Solo I expect you to call that man tomorrow and tell him what is going on. He’s your friend. You owe him that much.” Leia said.  
“Mom, I’m a grown adult.” Ben said.  
“Oh…” Kay said.  
“Not smart son.” Han whispered.  
“What did you just say to me?” Leia said waving a wooden spoon at her son.  
“I said I’ll call him tomorrow.” Ben said.  
“That’s what I thought. Now since you want to be a smart ass you can go set the table.” Leia said and turned back to the pots on the stove.  
“Idiot.” Kay said under her breath.  
Ben kicked her foot as he stood from the sofa. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed the stack of plates and silverware as Bo came walking over to his mother.  
“You wouldn’t sass me would you, Bo?” Leia said.  
Bo wagged his tail.  
“Of course, not because you’re a good boy.” She said and patted his head.

The family had their meal and retired back to the living room. Ben looked at his phone.   
“It’s getting late. I should head over to Rey’s house.” He said.  
“Oh, wait. I’ll get those presents for you.” Leia said. She got up out of her chair and picked up the last two remaining presents under the tree. She handed them to her son and kissed his cheek.  
“You be careful driving and tell them we said Merry Christmas.” Leia said.  
Ben smiled. “I will Mom. Thank you.”  
“And don’t forget what I said. Tomorrow Ben.” She said.  
“I will Mom. I promise.” He said.  
Ben said his goodbyes to the rest of the family and took Bo back to his place before heading out to Rey’s. He put the address she gave him into his GPS and took off.   
He entered the sleepy borough of Biddle about thirty minutes later. The sun was beginning to set and was casting a beautiful glow across the snow-covered houses. He finally pulled onto Rey’s road that wrapped around an apartment complex. Her apartment was the last one on the street. He pulled in behind her car and cut the engine. It was a two-story brick apartment with a small porch out front. The sidewalk leading up to the door was traced with solar light candy canes. Ben got out of the car and walked up the sidewalk and onto the porch. There was a large stuffed Santa head hanging on the door. He smiled and knocked. A few moments later Rey answered the door.

“Hi.” She said. “Come on in.”  
Ben walked into the apartment. The living room was covered in glistening Christmas decorations with a brightly lit tree in the corner. There was a small love seat on one wall and a large sofa on the other where a small brown and fluffy dog popped up and started barking at Ben.  
“Oh, Doc hush.” Rey said.  
“Doc?” Ben said.  
“Charlette named him after Doc McStuffins.” Rey said. “Come in. Set your stuff down on the loveseat and I’ll take your coat.”   
Ben sat the gifts down and handed her his coat. She smiled at him and hung it up in the closet next to the front door.  
“You’re looking particularly handsome today.” She said.  
“And you look absolutely stunning as always.” He said and kissed her cheek.  
She blushed. “Make yourself comfortable.” She said motioning to the sofa. “Can I get you a drink?”  
“I’m good thanks.” He said.  
“Mama! Is that Ben?” Charlette shouted from upstairs.  
“It is. Why don’t you come down and say hello?” Rey yelled up the stairs.  
Charlette came running down the stairs and into the living room with her Wonder Woman doll in hand.  
“Merry Christmas.” She said shyly.  
“Merry Christmas Charlette.” Ben said. “My parents sent a gift over for you.” He said, standing and going over to the pile of presents on the love seat.  
“Really?” She said.  
“Yep, and Santa left one for you at my place too.” Ben said handing the present to her.  
“Thank you!” She said and sat down on the middle of the floor.  
“My parents sent one for you too.” Ben said handing Rey her gift.   
“What? They didn’t have to do that.” She said.  
“My mother insisted.” He said with a smile.  
Rey looked down at the small package in her hand and slowly started tearing the paper off.  
“Oh, wow. It’s a gift certificate for a free spa treatment at Pamela’s.” She said. “That’s so generous. Please tell them I said thank you.” She said.  
“I will.” Ben said.  
“Mama, look! It’s an art set!” Charlette said holding up a 100-piece children’s art set.  
“Oh, wow. Well, I’ll tell you what. How about in a little while you use that art set and make them a thank you card? Ben can take it back with him.” Rey said.  
“Ok. Mama.” She said.  
Ben smiled. “Ok Charlette. This is the one Santa left for you.” He said handing her the present. She smiled and quickly ripped off the wrapping paper.  
“Mama! It’s the Bat Girl doll I asked for! Santa remembered!” She exclaimed.  
“That was very sweet of Santa.” Rey said looking at Ben.  
Ben shrugged and handed Rey her gift. “Merry Christmas.” He said.  
She blushed again. “You really didn’t have to.” She said.  
“I wanted to.” He said. “Open it.”  
Rey undid the wrapping paper and opened the lid of the box. Inside was a gold necklace with a heart charm trimmed in tiny diamonds.  
“Ben.” Rey breathed. “It’s beautiful.”  
“Here. Let me put it on you.” He said. He took the necklace out of the box and gently placed it around her neck, securing it in the back.  
Rey gently touched it. “Its so beautiful. Thank you so much.” She said, her eyes starting to well with tears.  
Ben looked at her. “Are you alright?” He asked.  
She quickly dried her tears. “Yeah, I’m fine. I just really love it. Thank you.” She said.  
“That’s really pretty Mama.” Charlette said.  
Rey smiled. “Why don’t you grab Ben’s gift from under the tree?” She said.  
“Ok!” She said and ran over to the tree, picked up the present and handed it to Ben.  
“Mama let me wrap it myself.” She said.  
“Well, you did a great job.” Ben said. He unwrapped it and smiled. It was a framed picture of the Justice League.  
“It’s the one you said you saw at the comic bookstore.” Rey said.  
“This is great. Thank you, baby.” He said.

After they cleaned up the wrapping paper Rey and Ben sat together on the sofa while Charlette laid on the middle of the floor and worked on her thank you card for Ben’s parents.  
“So, I had an interesting conversation with my mother today.” Ben said.  
“Oh yeah?” Rey said.  
“Yeah, my parents finally put it together that you’re Andrew’s sister and my mother is insisting that I’m long over- due about telling him about us.” He said.  
“Hmm…yeah I guess it is about time. I’m sure it will go well.” She said sarcastically.  
“Yeah, I’m really looking forward to the punch in the face I’ll get for dating his sister.” He said with a chuckle.  
“Well, we are going over tomorrow. You could come with us.” Rey said.  
Ben shifted in his seat. His sister had advised against it, but the question had been tugging at his mind all day.  
“So, why didn’t you guys go over there today?” He asked.  
Rey shifted uncomfortably.  
“What is it baby?” He asked.  
“Charlette, if you’re finished with your card why don’t you take your art set to your room?” She said.  
“Ugh, do I have to?” Charlette said.  
“Yes, you do.” Rey said.  
Charlette sighed and gathered up the art set and carried it up the stairs.  
Rey waited until she was out of ear shot and turned to Ben.  
“My father goes to my brother’s house on Christmas. It’s just best if Charlette and I aren’t there.” She said.  
“Why?” He asked.  
She sighed. “My father doesn’t speak to me. When I got pregnant, he disowned me. He refuses to see me or Charlette and my brother doesn’t want any trouble around his kids, so we just go over the next day.”  
“Wait what?” Ben said in surprise. “So, he’s never seen his granddaughter?”  
“No.” She said. “When she was born, I called him and asked him if he wanted to meet her and he said no and hung up the phone. He hasn’t spoken to me since.”  
Ben looked at Rey. There was pain etched across her face.  
“And your brother is fine with this?” He said, anger beginning to swell in his chest.  
She nodded.  
“So, wait. Your father disowns you and your brother allows him to come over on Christmas and makes you wait?” He said.  
“It’s fine.” She said, hearing the tension in his voice.  
“No, it’s not.” Ben said. “That’s ridiculous. I never would have thought that of Andrew.”  
“It’s fine.” Rey said.  
“How are you not pissed off about that?” Ben said.  
“I was. I am but he’s my brother. I’m not going to just cut him out of my life.” She said.  
“Well, no but have you two at least discussed this?” He said.  
“My brother is a very stubborn man as you know. It’s not worth the argument.” She said.  
“You two are more than worth the argument.” Ben said.  
“I don’t…I don’t do well with confrontation.” She said.  
“Maybe I won’t be the one getting punched tomorrow.” He said.  
“Ben, no. Don’t. Just leave it alone. It is what it is.” She said.  
“Rey…” He began.  
“It’s fine Ben.” She said touching his cheek. “We’re fine.” 

Ben spent the rest of the evening with Rey and Charlette and did his best to suppress his anger over what she had told him. He did not allow himself to think about it until he was back in his car and on his way home. As he passed Andrew’s house, he felt the anger swell back up again. How could he do that to his own sister? How could her own father just disown her like that? He parked his car in his driveway and cut the engine. He looked over at the window and saw Bo standing their wagging his tail. Ben sighed and got out of the car.


	8. In the Snow

Chapter 8  
“What’s wrong?” Rey asked Ben as they walked up the sidewalk to Andrew’s front door.  
“I’m still not happy with him.” He whispered so that Charlette could not hear.  
“Ben.” Rey said turning to face him. “He’s your friend.”  
“And he’s your brother. He should be treating you a hell of a lot better than that.” He said.  
Rey sighed. “I agree but he is your friend, and I don’t want the issues he and I have to come between that.”  
Ben smirked. “He’s going to be a bit surprised when he opens the door and sees me.”  
“Well at least he already likes you.” Rey said with a smile.  
“Mama, come on!” Charlette said.

Rey and Ben walked up onto the porch and she rang the doorbell. A few moments later Andrew answered the door. He smiled at his sister and looked at Ben in surprise.  
“Uh, hey. Come in.” He said  
The three of them walked through the door and Andrew closed it behind them.  
“I’m a little surprised to see you Ben.” Andrew said.  
“We wanted to talk to you.” Ben said.  
“Charlette, why don’t you take the presents in to Aunt Sara?” Rey said. Charlette nodded and carried the presents into the living room.  
“What’s up?” Andrew asked.  
Rey opened her mouth to speak and Ben gently touched her hand. “We wanted you to know that we’re seeing each other.” He said.  
Andrew pulled back in surprise. “You’re what? You two?” He said looking at Rey. She nodded.   
“What’s up?” Sarah said walking into the entryway.  
“Apparently these two are an item now.” Andrew said.  
“Really?” Sarah said smiling. “That’s great! I’m happy for you two. Here, let me take your coats, apparently my husband has forgotten his manners.”  
The couple handed off their coats and followed Sarah into the living room. Ben felt a tug on his arm and turned.  
“Dining room, now.” Andrew said.  
Ben swallowed hard and followed him into the next room.

“My sister?” Andrew said once they were out of ear shot.  
“Look, I’m sorry. I know I should have told you sooner. We were taking things slow and we wanted to keep things to ourselves for a while and see how it went.” Ben said.  
“And I assume its going well?” Andrew said.  
“It is. She’s an amazing girl.” Ben said.  
Andrew studied his friend for a moment. “So that day at Rite Aid…”  
“Yeah, let’s not talk about that.” Ben said awkwardly.  
Andrew shook his head, looked over Ben’s shoulder and back at him.  
“Look man. She’s my sister and I love her. But you’re my friend so I think it’s only fair to warn you that’s not the most ideal situation.” Andrew said.  
“What do you mean?” Ben asked.  
Andrew sighed. “Charlette’s dad is a piece of work let’s just put it that way. You’re the first guy that I know of at least, that she’s dated since him. There’s a good chance he’s going to fly off the handle when he hears about you.”  
“Why? They’ve been broken up for a while now.” Ben said.  
Andrew shook his head. “Like I said. The guy is a piece of work. Bad temper and defiantly the jealous type. They might not be together but she’s still the mother of his child. There’s a bond in that whether there is a romantic one or not.”   
“I can handle myself.” Ben said.  
Andrew chuckled. “It’s just…a lot. This guy is nothing but trouble. Idiotic, uneducated piece of shit is what he is.”  
Ben turned and looked over at Rey in the living room. “Whatever it is it is. I’ve never met anyone like her and I’m not about to give her up.”  
“Ok. Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” Andrew said.   
The men made their way to the living room and Rey smiled when she saw Ben. She was breathtaking even in a hoodie and jeans. He smiled back.  
**  
“There, he’s perfect!” Charlette said as she wrapped the old scarf Ben had given her around her newly built snowman. After their visit at Andrew’s, they went back to Ben’s place where Charlette had pointed out that his front yard needed a snow man.  
“You’re right. He looks great.” Ben said.  
Suddenly Bo barked beside them and started running around the snowman.  
“Charlette he wants you to chase him.” Ben said.  
Charlette smiled and took off through the snow after Bo.  
“Those two seem to get on well.” Ben said.  
“Mmhm.” Rey said as she folded her arms around herself. Ben came up behind her and wrapped her up in his arms.  
“Cold?” He asked.  
She nodded. “Better now though.”  
He smiled and kissed her cheek.   
All of a sudden, one of Ben’s neighbor’s two houses up shouted loudly out of his window at his son.  
Rey jumped and pulled away from Ben. Charlette froze.  
“It’s just my neighbor. His son is a little rebellious.” Ben said.  
Rey and Charlette remained frozen where they were. Fear overtaking their eyes.  
“Rey?” Ben said. “Rey are you alright?”  
Rey shook her head and blinked, putting her focus back on Ben. She nodded and turned to Charlette.  
“It’s ok Sweetheart.” She said.  
Charlette relaxed her shoulders and called for Bo.  
“What’s wrong? Are you two ok?” Ben asked worriedly.  
“Yeah, yeah we’re fine.” Rey said.  
“Rey…” Ben said unconvinced.  
“We just…” She looked past Ben and up at the neighbor’s house. “We don’t do well with yelling.”  
Realization hit Ben and his heart began to break. It was clear that Rey’s ex was just as bad as Andrew had said, if not worse. He reached out to her slowly and pulled her to him.   
“You want to get out of here? We’ll take Charlette and go get some hot chocolate.” He said.  
“She’s covered in snow. Your interior…” Rey said.  
“So? It’ll dry.” He said.   
She gave him an unsure look. He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. “Come on. Let’s get out of here for bit.” He said.  
She nodded and turned to Charlette. “Char, do you want to go get some cocoa?” She asked.  
“Yes!” She said and came running up to them with Bo close behind. “What about Bo?”  
“He can come too. Can you keep an eye on him in the back seat for me?” Ben said.  
“Yeah.” She replied.  
They took off together in Ben’s car to Starbucks. 

***  
Charlette climbed into the back of Rey’s car and smiled at Ben.  
“Thanks for the cocoa!” She said.  
“You’re welcome. Thanks for the new yard decoration.” Ben said with a smile.  
Rey closed the door and leaned against it. “I’m sorry about earlier.” She said.   
Ben took a deep breath. “It was your ex…wasn’t it? That made you so afraid?”  
Rey looked down at the ground. “He was not the greatest man. Let’s just leave it at that.”  
“Rey, if you ever need to talk about it…” He said.  
“I’m ok.” She said. “It’s in the past.”   
“If you need to talk about it, I’m here. I care about you…a lot.” He said.  
“I care about you too Ben.” She replied, finally looking back up at him.   
He smiled at her and kissed her cheek. “Drive safe. Text me when you get home.”


	9. A Weekend Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW   
>  Trigger Warning: Memories of abuse are featured in this chapter.

Chapter 9: A Weekend Together

The holiday season faded into memory as December slipped into January and January into February. The bitter winds of winter had nested in Aldera, but Ben’s heart was filled with the warmth of happiness that came from his time with Rey and Charlette. Ben and Rey had fallen into a comfortable pattern of private Friday date nights and fun Sundays with Charlette. During one of their nightly phone conversations Rey mentioned that Charlette would be spending the weekend at her brothers. Ben took the opportunity to ask her if she was ready to meet his parents and if she wanted, they could spend the weekend together at his place. Rey had hesitated at first but agreed.   
The day finally came and after dropping Charlette off at her brother’s, Rey drove down to Ben’s house. He opened the door when he saw her pull into the driveway. She got out of her car and pulled her overnight bag and a bottle of wine from the back seat. She turned and smiled when she saw Ben.  
“Hey Beautiful.” He said.  
“Hey.” She said, blushing.  
“I thought you were bringing Doc with you?” He said.  
“Charlette insisted on taking him to my brothers.” She said.   
“Oh, well here give me your bag. I’ll set it aside and we’ll head over.” He said.  
Rey handed him her bag and Ben set it beside the stairs. He said goodbye to Bo and locked the door behind him. They walked down the street to his parents’ house and Ben paused at the door.  
“Are you ready for this?” He said as he turned to Rey.  
“Sure.” She said looking up at the house. “They have a beautiful home. Did you grow up here?”  
“Yeah. My room was that set of windows on the right.” He said pointing up.  
Rey took a deep breath and clutched the bottle of wine in her hand. “Ok, let’s do this.” She said.  
Ben opened the door. “Mom, we’re here.” He said. He closed the door and led Rey into the living room.  
Leia was siting on the sofa with Kay and Rose and Han was sitting in his recliner next to the fireplace. Leia jumped up when she saw them.  
“Rey, this is my mom, Leia, my dad, Han, my sister Kay, and her girlfriend Rose.” Ben said, motioning to each of them in turn. “Everyone, this is Rey Katana.”  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you, dear.” Leia said extending her hand.  
“You too, ma’am.” Rey said. “This is for you.” She said and handed Leia the bottle of wine.  
“Oh, how thoughtful. Thank you dear.” Leia said taking the bottle.  
“Rey Katana. How’ve you been?” Han said.  
“Great Dr. Solo. How are you?” Rey said.  
“Oh, you know. Getting older and wiser by the day.” Han said with a chuckle.  
“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” Rose said and extended her hand to Rey.  
“You too.” Rey said.  
“We’ve heard a lot about you.” Kay said with a smile and took her turn shaking Rey’s hand.  
“All good I hope.” Rey said with a nervous laugh.  
“Yeah, he gushes about you a lot.” Kay said.  
“Thanks.” Ben said.  
“Kay, be nice to your brother.” Leia said. “Alright dinner is ready to go. Why don’t we all go into the dining room?”   
They made their way into the dining room and took their seats. Rey took hers near the end of the table next to Ben. Ben gently placed his hand on her thigh and whispered.  
“Relax. You’re doing great.” He said.  
Rey smiled and relaxed her shoulders a bit. Leia and Han brought the dinner out to the table and after saying grace they began their meal. They were a few bites in when Leia turned to Rey.  
“So, how are things in Biddle? It’s been far too long since I’ve been there.” She said.  
“Still pretty quiet and uneventful.” Rey said.  
Leia smirked. “Always was. Is that little coffee shop still open? What was it called?”  
“Maz’s Place. Yeah, it’s still open. I take my daughter there every week after we go to the library.” Rey said.  
Han smirked. “I remember that library.”  
Leia blushed. “That’s where Han and I met. I had a part time job there. He was searching for a book and surprisingly our little library was the only one that still had a copy on the shelf.”  
“And I went back every week to check something else out.” Han said with a wink.  
Leia rolled her eyes.   
Rey smiled. “That’s a sweet story.”  
“It was sweet until he ruined it.” Leia said with a laugh. “So, Rey, Ben tells us you work for Biddle Elementary? Do you know Molly Wess?”  
“Oh, yes. I work with her in the office.” Rey said.  
“She’s my cousin. Very sweet lady.” Leia said.  
“Yes, she is. My daughter adores her.” Rey said.  
“Aww. What grade is your daughter in?” Leia asked.  
“She’s in second grade.” Rey said.  
“Enjoy it while it lasts. They grow up so fast.” Leia said.  
“Oh, I know what you mean. There are days when it seems like I just had her and I look over and realize she is half as tall as me already.” Rey said.  
“Ben was already taller than Dad the day we were born.” Kay said.  
Rey chuckled.   
“Jealous that I got the height, brains, and good looks?” Ben said.  
Kay rolled her eyes. “Oh please. God only made you so tall because he felt bad for you. You had an incredibly good looking and intelligent sister he had to give you something.”  
“Kaydel!” Leia said  
“What? I was being nice. I could have told him he was ugly.” Kay said.  
Han laughed. “That is being nice for Kay dear.” He said to Leia.  
“You’ll have to excuse my children Rey. They both grew into great human beings, but their maturity didn’t quite follow that growth.” Leia said.  
“I love my brother. All eighteen feet of him.” Kay said.  
“Kaydel!” Leia said again.  
Rey chuckled.   
“Do you and your brother act so nicely to each other?” Rose asked with a laugh.  
“Well, we don’t have quite the same relationship. We’re kind of far apart in age so we never really got to have that kind of banter growing up.” Rey said.  
“Your mother was a lucky woman then.” Leia said.  
“Don’t listen to her. My mother would be bored if she didn’t have to reign us in.” Kay said.  
“I’d have less grey hair too.” Leia said.  
They continued making small talk throughout the rest of the meal. When they finished Leia rose to clear the table.  
“Here, let me help you.” Rey said. She stood and started grabbing dishes.  
“Thank you dear.” Leia said and gave an approving nod to Ben.  
Rey followed Leia into the kitchen.   
“She’s as sweet as I remember.” Han said.  
“I like her.” Kay said.  
“So do I.” Rose said.  
Ben let out a relieved sigh.   
They spent the rest of the evening in the living room making small talk and telling stories. Ben watched Rey as she watched his parents cuddled up together in the recliner. There was a distant look in her eyes. Ben reached over and took her hand into his. Rey blinked at his touch and turned and smiled at him. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
“It’s getting late.” Ben said. “I’ll think we’re going to head out. If that’s alright with you?”  
“Yeah, that’s fine.” Rey said.  
“Oh. Ok. Well Rey it really was nice to meet. Don’t be a stranger.” Leia said.  
“Thank you. It was nice meeting all of you. Thank you for the wonderful meal.” Rey said.  
Ben and Rey walked out of the house and into the cold evening air.  
“That went really well.” Rey said.  
“It did. They really like you.” Ben said.  
“I like them too. I had a good time.” She said.  
“Are you sure?” Ben asked. “You seemed a little distant there at the end. I didn’t know if you were just getting tired or…”  
“No, I had a great time. I just…” She stopped and looked at him. “It was sweet seeing how happy your parents are together. I was just enjoying that.”  
Ben kissed her forehead. Rey smiled and looked up.  
“It’s snowing.” She said, smiling.  
Ben looked up and watched as snowflakes began to fall around them.  
Rey put her hand out and let the snowflakes fall onto her palm. She smiled as more continued to dance through the air and onto her skin.  
Ben’s heart swelled as he watched her. She was happy and she was so beautiful when she was happy.   
“I love you.” Ben said.  
Rey froze and looked at him, her eyes meeting his. She starred at him for just a moment and then smiled. “I love you too.” She said. She pulled him into her arms and kissed him hard. Ben held her tight and when the kiss broke, he pressed his forehead against hers.   
“Ready to go home?” He asked her softly.  
“Mmhm.” She said.  
Ben took her hand and led her up the street. Bo was waiting in the window with his tail wagging.  
“Aww. Look at him.” Rey said as they walked to the door.  
Ben smiled, unlocked the door and led her inside. Bo immediately greeted Ben and began sniffing Rey. Rey extended her hand out to Bo. He sniffed it and began wagging his tail. Rey kneeled down and started petting him.  
“Oh, who’s a good boy?” She said.  
Bo’s tail began to wag even faster. Rey gave him one last pat on the head and stood, following Ben into the kitchen with Bo close behind them.  
“Can I offer you a drink?” Ben asked.  
“Yes, please.” Rey said.  
Ben uncorked a bottle of white wine, poured it, and handed her a glass. Rey gave him a small smile as she took a sip.  
“I really did have a great time at your parents’ tonight. I like your sister. She seems great.” Rey said.  
“She is, but don’t tell her I said that.” Ben said.  
Rey smirked. “Your secret is safe with me.”  
“Do you want to go sit in the living room?” He asked.  
“Sure.” She replied. The walked into the living room and made themselves comfortable on the sofa.  
“That meal was fantastic. Your mom is a great cook.” Rey said.  
“She loves cooking and baking. Says it calms her nerves after a long day at the office.” Ben said.  
Rey laughed. “Then there’s me on the other hand who gets stressed out cooking.”  
Ben chuckled and sat his glass down on the coffee table. “Me too. That’s why we are going out for breakfast tomorrow morning.”  
“You don’t have to do that. You spoil me too much.” Rey said as she placed her glass next to his.  
“I enjoy it.” He replied.  
“I know I’m just not used to…being taken care of like that.” She said.  
“Exactly why I do it. You’re always worrying about and taking care of everyone and everything. You deserve to be taken care of too.” He said.  
“You don’t have to do that.” She said. “I can take care of myself.”  
“I know.” Ben said. “The truth is I just feel lucky being the man that’s by your side so if I can take care of you in any way then I want to. I really do love you Rey.”  
“I love you too, Ben,” She said.  
He leaned into her and gently brushed his lips against hers. She parted them and allowed him in. As their kiss deepened, he gently placed one hand at the back of her neck and the other on her back, pulling her closer. He could feel the tension in her again and stopped.  
“Are you ok?” He asked.  
She lowered her head. “I’m sorry Ben. I really am. I want to I just…I thought I was past this.”  
“Past what?” He asked.  
She looked up at him with tears starting to form in her eyes. The realization hit him.  
“What happened?” He asked softly. “What did he do to you?”  
“I…I don’t even know how to say it.” She said, still not meeting his eyes.  
He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just want you to feel comfortable Rey. If you’re not ready its fine.”  
“It’s not fair to you.” She said.  
“Rey.” He breathed. “Look I want to…I want you more than you know but not until you are absolutely ready.”  
“I don’t know how you deal with me sometimes.” She said.  
“What are you talking about?” He said.  
“I’ve moved on. I’ve done a lot of healing but there are parts of me that are still broken.” She said.  
“I don’t know what you’ve been through.” He said. “I can tell it was bad but look how far you have come. I don’t think you realize just how amazing you are. You work full time, take care of your home, and raise your daughter all on your own. You’re one of the strongest people I know. You’re anything but broken. You might still have a few bruises that need to heal but you’re anything but broken.”  
Rey smiled at him through the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. Ben gently brushed them away.  
She took a deep breath and looked at him. “He was a horrible man.” She said quietly. The first year or so was wonderful, maybe too wonderful looking back. Then he started becoming a different person. He started to be incredibly cruel, calling me the most horrible names and dragging me down. After a while he had me completely convinced that I was worthless, that no one else would want me. I finally got up the nerve to leave and that’s when I found out I was pregnant with Charlette. I went to my father for help but when he found out he disowned me. My brother wouldn’t help me. I was on my own. I was too young and afraid to raise a child on my own, so I stayed. The insults and mental abuse were awful, and I realized that if I…gave in to him…then he was kind to me at least for a short time. I could make it stop just for a little while if…”  
Ben felt his heart plummet to his stomach and as it did rage rose in him. She had given herself up to a horrible man over and over to protect herself. No wonder she was afraid to have another man touch her again. Her last experiences had been so awful.   
“Rey, I am so sorry.” He said.  
“Don’t be sorry. It was on me I never should have let him…” She said.  
“No, Rey. Do not blame yourself for that. None of that was your fault.” He said touching her cheek.   
Rey leaned into his touch. “I really do love you Ben. So much.” She said.  
“I love you too.” He said. He pulled her gently into his arms and held her. They sat there for a long time. Every once in a while, he would kiss her forehead and whisper sweet endearments in her ear. She gradually relaxed in his arms.  
“Thank you for telling me.” He said finally. “I know that wasn’t easy.”  
“Thank you for being so understanding. You don’t know what that means to me.” She said.  
Bo came over to Rey and nudged her hand. She smiled and pet the happy lab.   
“Thanks Bo.” She said.  
“I think he loves you too.” Ben said.   
Rey smiled. “I love you too Bo.” She said.  
Ben kissed her forehead again. “It’s late. Do you want to go to bed?” He asked.  
She nodded and Ben released her from his arms. They walked out of the living room to the stairwell where Rey had left her bag. Ben picked it up and carried up the stairs, Rey and Bo following close behind. Ben opened his bedroom door and flicked on the light. Bo went over to his rarely used dog bed as if he already knew his normal spot was taken.   
“The master bathroom is through that door there if you want to change.” Ben said.  
“Thank you.” Rey said and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Ben changed into his pajama bottoms and an old black t-shirt. Rey came out a little while later. Her makeup was washed off and her brown hair was tied up into a loose bun. She was wearing red pajama bottoms and a Captain Marvel shirt. Even in her sleepwear she still took Ben’s breath away.   
He crawled into bed and she joined him. He quickly pulled her back into his arms with her back pressed against his chest. He kissed her check.  
“Good night my beautiful Rey.” He said.  
“Good night Ben. I love you.” She said.  
“I love you too.” He said.  
***  
The morning light broke through the window and woke Ben out of a peaceful sleep. He looked at Rey who was still sound asleep in his arms. He kissed her cheek. She stirred in her sleep and woke up a few moments later.  
“Mmm. Good morning.” She said.  
“Good morning beautiful.” He said.  
They laid there for a few moments just enjoying each other.  
“Where do you want to go for breakfast?” Ben asked.  
“BB’s.” Rey said.  
“Mmm you want that giant stack of French toast.” He said with a laugh.  
“Plus, they have some of the best coffee.” Rey said.  
Ben laughed and crawled out of bed. He took Bo out while Rey showered and got ready. When she was done, he took his own shower and dressed. He came down the stairs and found Rey sitting on the living room floor playing with Bo.  
“Give me your paw. Good boy!” She said and patted him.  
“He doesn’t even do that for me.” Ben said.  
Rey smiled and kissed the top of Bo’s head. “Be a good boy while we’re gone ok?” She said as she stood.  
They left the house and got into Ben’s car. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway. Ben’s phone pinged. He unlocked it and handed it to Rey.  
“Can you check that for me?” He asked   
Rey opened his text and laughed. “It’s your sister.” She said.  
“What’d she say?” HE asked.  
“She said ‘We saw that kiss last night.’”   
Ben’s cheeks turned red. “Of course, she was spying out of the window.”  
Rey chuckled. “Do you want me to reply?”  
“Tell her if she keeps spying on me, I’m telling Dad she’s the one that broke the mirror off his car.” Ben said.  
Rey sent the txt and a few moments later the phone rang.  
“It’s your sister.” She said.  
Ben nodded and Rey answered it.  
Kay’s voice came through the speakers of the car. “You wouldn’t dare.”  
“Oh, wouldn’t I?” Ben said.  
“You wouldn’t because you love me too much and that goes against all the twin codes.” Kay said.  
“She has a point.” Rey said.  
“Don’t encourage her.” Ben said.  
“Good morning Rey!” Kay said.  
“Good morning Kay.” Rey replied.  
“Ok, I’ll let you two love birds go. Just remember though Ben if you rat me out to Dad, I’m telling Mom you broke that blue vase that was in the living room.” Kay said.  
“That was you.” He said.  
“So? Ok love you bye.” She said and hung up the phone.  
Ben rolled his eyes.  
After they had their breakfast Ben and Rey spent the day visiting different shops around Aldera. They eventually wondered into an antique shop. Rey’s eyes lit up with wonder as she surveyed the items hanging around the shop. Ben smiled seeing the pure delight on her face. As they walked through the shop Rey pointed out different things she recognized and the stories behind them.  
She blushed. “I’m letting the history nerd in me out too much aren’t I?” She said.  
“I think its adorable.” He said.  
Rey smiled and stopped suddenly when they reached a section with jewelry.  
“What is it?” Ben asked.  
“That blue necklace there.” She said. “My mother had one just like it.”  
Ben looked at the necklace. The chain was silver, leading to a silver heart that had two blue stones inside of it.   
“What happened to it?” He asked.  
Rey sighed. “We buried her in it. It was her favorite necklace. Her parents had given it to her when she graduated high school.”  
Ben gently squeezed her hand. They had talked about her mother before. Rey and her mother had been very close. The loss of her had hit Rey hard, especially given the coldness of her father. She had died before Charlette was born and it was one of Rey’s deepest regrets that her mother had not gotten the chance to meet her.  
“Looks like they have a nice book selection over there.” Ben said motioning to the shelves on the far wall. “Why don’t you go take a look while I hit the restroom?” He said.  
Rey nodded and walked over to the books. Ben slipped the necklace off of the display and took it over to the counter. The elderly gentleman running the shop rang him up and looked up at him.  
“For the lady?” He asked, motioning to Rey.  
“Yes.” Ben said.  
The man winked at Ben and placed the necklace in a velvet box he had behind the counter.  
“We never deserve them. They’re always twice the human beings we’ll ever be. But oh, how we love them.” He said with a chuckle.   
“That’s very true.” Ben said. He paid the man and slipped the box into his coat pocket. He walked over to Rey who was still scanning the titles.  
“See anything you like?” He asked.  
She shrugged. “They have a lot of classics, but I already have most of them.”  
“Well, what do you say we go grab some lunch then?” He asked.  
“Sounds good to me.” She said.  
They left the shop and got back into Ben’s car.  
“Before we decide where we want to eat, I have something for you.” He said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the velvet box.  
“What’s this?” She asked.  
“Open it.” He said.  
She looked at him quizzically then took the box and opened it. Tears instantly formed in her eyes as she looked at the necklace.  
“Ben.” She breathed.  
“Now you can have a part of her with you wherever you go.” He said.  
“Ben, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” She said.  
He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek.  
“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She said.  
Ben took the necklace out of the box and put it around her neck. “It looks beautiful on you.” He said.  
Rey kissed him and smiled. “Thank you, Ben.”  
***  
Rey curled up in Ben’s arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight.  
“Team Iron man or Team Cap?” Rey said as the opening scene flashed on the screen. After the day’s exploration of Aldera’s shops they had decided to settle in a movie night back at Ben’s place.  
“Hmm. Team Cap. He was right about the Accords plus half the people on Team Ironman ended up dying in Endgame or Infinity war so that’s probably not the team you want.” He said.  
“Wait.” Rey said and he could see her calculating each character in her mind.  
“Oh my God you’re right. Yeah, that is not the team to be on.” She said looking up at him.  
Ben looked down at her and smiled. Her gaze fell from his eyes down to his lips. She moved up and kissed him. As they kissed, Rey ran her hand gently down his chest. He moaned lightly at her touch. Rey smiled and moved her lips to his jawline and up to his ear.  
“Do you want to skip the movie?” She whispered.  
Ben pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Rey. Are you sure?” He asked.  
She took a deep breath and smiled. “Yes.” She said.  
Ben shifted and stood from the sofa, taking her hand in his. He led her up the stairs and into his bedroom. He wrapped her up in his arms and started kissing her neck. A moan escaped her lips and Ben’s heart began pounding in his chest. He collected himself for a moment and looked at her. “If you want to stop at any time just tell me ok?” He said.  
Rey nodded and kissed him. As she did, Ben gently pushed her back onto the bed. He let his hands roam her body. She moaned again at his touch and Ben thought he would come undone right there. He moved his hand up and gently caressed her cheek. He locked his eyes with her.  
“I love you.” He said.  
“I love you too.” She said.  
Ben gently and carefully undressed her as if he was handling a precious china doll. He wanted her to feel safe, to feel loved. Once she was naked beneath him Ben took her in and whispered in her ear. “You are so beautiful.” He said.  
She blushed crimson. She pulled at the hem of his shirt and then pulled it up over his head. She ran her hands down his chest to his belt, undoing it and tossing it to the floor. Then she stripped him of his jeans and boxers.   
Ben started to kiss her neck and moved ever so slowly, kissing every inch of her skin as he moved closer to her womanhood. She slowly and hesitantly moved her legs apart for him. He settled in between her thighs and ran his tongue ever so softly against her clit.  
Rey moaned and arched her back. Ben continued to pleasure her.   
“God, Ben.” She moaned.  
He circled her clit with his tongue over and over as he pushed a finger inside of her. She was already so wet. He wanted her desperately, his member aching to be inside of her, but he wanted to bring her over the edge, wanted her to feel every pleasure he could give her. He continued to ravage her with his mouth until finally her walls closed around his fingers and she moaned his name.   
“That was incredible.” She breathed as she came down.  
Ben moved up and started kissing her neck. He moved away from her just for a moment to get a condom out of the drawer of the table next to his bed. He put it on and looked at her.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked.  
“Yes Ben. Please.” She said. “I trust you.”  
He felt his heart swell. He moved over her and positioned himself at her entrance.  
“If you change your mind at all. If its too much just tell me.” He whispered. She nodded and Ben slowly entered her. She moaned and grabbed at the sheet underneath her. He continued to move into her, watching her eyes for any hesitation until he was fully inside her.  
“God Ben.” She breathed.  
He moved ever so slowly, giving her time to adjust. She ran her hands up his arms and wrapped them around the back of his neck.   
“I love you so much.” He whispered in her ear.  
“I love you too.” She said.  
He covered her neck and chest in delicate kisses as he made love to her. His mind, body, and heart were lit aflame. He already knew in that moment that no matter what happened, there would never be anyone after her. She was it. She was his everything.  
Her walls closed around him as she hit her orgasm and the feel of it send him over the edge. He reluctantly pulled out of her and tossed the condom in the small trash can next to his bed. He laid back down, wrapping his arm around her waist and burying his face into her neck.   
“That was amazing.” She whispered.  
“You’re amazing.” He said.  
She kissed the top of his head. “Thank you for being so gentle and so understanding.”  
He looked up at her. “Thank you for trusting me.” He said.  
“I do. I do trust you Ben.” She said maybe more to herself than to him he realized. She had finally let her guard down and was allowing herself to be loved. She would never know how much that trust meant to him.  
***  
Ben’s heart ached as he watched Rey pull out of his driveway the next morning. He did not want to let her go. He sighed and went back inside the house. He sat down on the sofa and Bo hopped up next to him letting out a loud huff.  
“Yeah, I miss her too.” Ben said and scratched the top of Bo’s head.  
Ben spent the rest of the day doing his laundry and straightening up the house. He stripped the sheets off of his bed and could still smell her perfume on them. He sighed and tossed them into the basket.  
Around 4:00 his cell phone rang. It was Leia.  
“Hey Mom.” He said.  
“Hey son. Are you and Rey coming over for dinner?” She asked.  
“Rey went home already.” He said. “But I’ll be over.”  
“Oh, ok. We’ll see you soon then.” Leia said and hung up.  
Ben and Bo made their way over to his parents’ house around five. He walked through the door and let Bo off his leash.   
“Hey dork.” Kay said to him as he walked into the kitchen.  
“Hey.” Ben said.  
“What no retaliating insult?” Kay said as she munched on a celery stick.  
“He looks a little sad.” Rose said.  
“Oh no what did you do? Tell me you didn’t fuck things up with her already.” Kay said.  
“Kaydel Solo, language!” Leia said as she pulled the meatloaf out of the oven.  
Kay rolled her eyes.  
“No things are fine I just…” Ben said.  
“Miss her?” Kay said.  
Ben sighed. “Yeah.”  
Kay smiled. “My brother’s in love.” She said.  
“Love?” Leia said, turning to her son.  
“Oh yeah, it’s written all over his face.” Kay said.  
“What’s all over his face?” Han said as he entered the kitchen.  
“Love.” Kay said with a smirk.  
“So, it’s love is it son?” Han said.  
“I’m glad.” Leia said as she handed Han the meatloaf. “We really do like her.”  
“She likes you guys too.” Ben said.  
Leia patted her son on the shoulder. “Well, you tell her she’s welcome here any time and that when she’s ready we’re excited to meet that daughter of hers.”  
Leia, Han, and Rose went into the dining room, but Kay stayed back with Ben.  
“What’s wrong?” She said.  
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“Come on Ben. Something else is bothering you besides you just missing her.” She said.  
Ben sighed. “She told me about her ex. At least part of it. I’m not sure if it was the whole story.”  
Kay looked at her brother. “It was bad wasn’t it?”  
“Yeah.” Ben said with a sigh.  
“You want to talk about it?” Kay asked.  
Ben shook his head. “She trusted me enough to tell me I don’t want to…”  
“Oh, no no no you don’t have to give me details I totally understand. I just mean are you ok? It seems like its really affecting you.” She said.  
“Let’s just say if I knew I could get away with it I’d probably murder that man in his sleep.” Ben said.  
“Calm down killer.” Kay said. “That bad huh?”  
Ben nodded.  
“Well, I’m sorry for that, truly. But she trusted you enough to tell you. That’s a great step in the right direction.” Kay said.   
“I just wish…” Ben began.  
“Ben.” Kay said sternly. “You can’t protect her from the past. All you can do is love her now.”  
Ben sighed and nodded.  
“Come on. Let’s go eat.” Kay said.


	10. Hole in the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Retelling of abuse.

Chapter Ten:

Ben walked out of the office, got into his car, and called Rey. A few moments later her face appeared on his screen with Charlette over her shoulder.

“Hi Ben!” Charlette said.

He chuckled. “Hi Charlette.”

“Mommy said you’re spending the weekend at our house!” Charlette said.

“I am. I can’t wait to see you guys.” He said.

“Me too! And Mama. That’s all she’s been talking about!” She said.

“Ok, thank you Char. Why don’t you go finish cleaning up your room?” Rey said.

“Ugh, fine. But I’m taking Doc with me!” She said and jumped down and out of view.

Rey smiled at Ben. “How was work?” She asked.

“It was alright. How about you?” He said.

“Same stuff different day.” She said.

“I can’t wait to see you.” He said. “I’ve really missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She said.

“Do you need me to pick anything up on my way through?” He asked.

“No, I think we’re good. Char and I made Chicken Alfredo for dinner.” She said.

“Sounds good to me. I already have my stuff in the car, so I’ll be there in about a half hour or so.” He said.

“Ok. I love you.” She said.

“I love you too.” He said and hung up the phone.

He arrived at Rey’s apartment and pulled his car in behind hers. Rey and Charlette were outside playing in the snow. He smiled at them as he got out of the car.

“Hi Ben!” Charlette said waving her snow-covered, gloved hand.

“Hi sweetie.” He said.

“Hello Handsome.” Rey said coming up to him and giving him a quick kiss.

“Eww. Gross.” Charlette said.

Rey and Ben chuckled.

“So, you have your stuff?” Rey asked.

“Yep.” He said, holding up his overnight bag.

“Where’s Bo?” She asked.

“My parents have him.” Ben said.

“I bet your Mom was excited to have him.” She said.

“Yeah, there’s a good chance she won’t give him back.” He said with a laugh.

Rey smiled. “Well, lets go in and warm up. I’ve got hot chocolate if you’re interested?”

“Sounds good.” He said.

The three of them went inside and Rey went into the kitchen to make their hot chocolate.

“Hey Ben?” Charlette said as she plopped herself down on the loveseat across from Ben.

“Yeah kiddo?” He said.

“I’m going to my grandma’s tomorrow.” She said.

“Oh, yeah?” He said.

“Yeah. I visit my dad on Saturdays. Mom’s taking me down there to see him this weekend.” She said.

Rey walked into the living room and handed Ben and Charlette their mugs.

“I thought it was best.” Rey said. “I’m going to drop her off in the morning and I’ll go pick her up after their visit.”

“Oh! I drew you a picture. It’s in my room. I’ll go get it!” Charlette said jumping down from the love seat and running for the stairs.

“I’m sorry I should have mentioned all of that to you earlier. It’s just I’m not sure you meeting Art is a bridge I’m ready to cross.” Rey said, sitting down next to Ben.

“It’s fine. I’m not sure if I’m ready to look that man in the eye without punching him in the face.” Ben said.

Charlette came running back down the stairs. “Here Ben, this is for you.” She said handing him the picture.

Ben took it and smiled.

“It’s you, Mama, me, and Bo building a snowman in your yard.” Charlette said.

“It’s great. I love it. Thank you.” Ben said.

The three of them had dinner and spent the rest of the evening playing Charlette’s board games and watching movies. At nine o’clock Rey shut off the movie they had just finished and looked over at Charlette.

“Time for bed.” She said.

“Ugh, Mama…” Charlette said.

“Come on.” Rey said.

Charlette huffed and got up. “Good night Ben.” She said and hugged him.

Ben smiled and hugged her back. “Good night sweetie.” He said.

Rey smiled and ushered her daughter up the stairs. Once Charlette was in bed and asleep Rey came back down and rejoined Ben on the sofa.

“She really likes you.” She said to Ben.

“I like her too. She’s a great kid.” Ben said.

“Yeah, I got really lucky.” She said.

“Well, I think it has a lot to do with the wonderful woman raising her.” He said.

She smiled. “You’re too good to me.” She said.

“I don’t know about that. All I know is I wouldn’t trade what I have with you for anything in the world.” He said.

Rey blushed.

The evening drew on and the couple made their way to bed. Rey curled up in Ben’s arms. He smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. He looked down and saw a scar near her hairline that he had never noticed before.

“What’s this?” He said, gently running his thumb over the scar.

Rey’s body tensed up. “It’s nothing.” She said.

She was lying. “Rey, what happened?” 

She looked up at him. He could see the pain in her eyes and felt his breath catch in his throat.

“It’s nothing, really. It’s just an old scar.” She said.

Ben ran his thumb over it again. “Did he do this to you?” He asked.

A single tear streaked its way down her cheek and he immediately regrated asking the question. Her ex had done this to her. He had scared her, not just mentally, but physically. Anger swelled in his chest. How could anyone hurt this beautiful creature? She was the most incredible woman he had ever met, and she had been handled violently. 

“Rey, I’m sorry.” He said. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, it’s ok. I just…” She looked away from him and he put his hand under her chin and gently pulled her focus back to him.

Rey drew a deep breath. “We were arguing. He grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the wall there.” She said pointing to a framed picture that was oddly placed  
on the wall. “I put that up to cover the hole. I ended up having to get stiches. That’s when I ended it. I had him arrested. He had gotten violent with me and I couldn’t risk Charlette’s safety.”

“Jesus.” Ben breathed. “Rey, I am so sorry.”

“It’s in the past. Charlette is safe now and that’s all that matters.” Rey said.

Ben pulled her to him. “You’re safe too. I want you to know that.”

***  
“You sure you’re going to be ok?” Ben asked as Rey got Charlette into the car.

“Yeah, he won’t be there for another hour, so I won’t even see him.” Rey said, shutting Charlette’s door.

Ben looked at Charlette who was combing the hair of her Wonder Woman doll.

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked.

“I just…I know it isn’t any of my business, but I just don’t like the idea of her being around him especially after what you told me last night.” Ben said.

“I don’t like it either. When I filed for custody the judge was a hard ass. Even with the charges Art had for assaulting me he still insisted on giving him visitation. The best I  
could get out of it was supervised visitation with either me or her grandparents.” Rey said. 

“That’s ridiculous.” He said.

“That’s what my lawyer said too…directly to the judge.” She said.

“Who was your lawyer?” He asked.

“Amy Holdo.” She said.

“Isn’t that your brother’s lawyer?” He said.

“Yeah. Sarah set it up and paid the legal fees for me. My brother doesn’t know about it so please don’t say anything.” She said.

“Wait, are you telling me he wasn’t even willing to help you with that?” He said.

“Ben, don’t.” Rey said.

“Rey…” He began.

“I have to get Charlette down there. I’ll be back in few.” She said and kissed his cheek.

Ben sighed and let the conversation drop. Rey got into her car and drove away. He stood there for a moment and looked up at Rey’s bedroom window. He went back into the apartment, grabbed his keys and drove into town.

He parked out front of Frik’s Hardware and cut the engine. He got out of his car and walked in. It was a small store lined floor to ceiling with product. A short, elderly man wearing glasses and suspenders was running the counter. When he finished with a customer he looked up and smiled at Ben.

“Never seen you around here before young man. Are you new to Biddle?” He asked.

“I’m actually not from here. My girlfriend is.” Ben said.

“Oh, well welcome. I’m Bob Frik. Been in this town probably longer than your parents have been alive. What can I help you with today?” The man asked.

“There’s a hole in my girlfriend’s wall that needs fixed and…” Ben said.

“Ah, say no more. This way.” He said and led Ben around the store grabbing all the materials he would need. “You’re in luck. I’ve got most of these items on sale this week.” He took the items, placed them on the counter and went back around to ring him up. Ben swiped his card. Mr. Frik printed out the receipt and handed it to Ben to sign. He signed it and returned it to the man who carefully looked at the signature.

“Solo huh? You wouldn’t be any relation to Leia Solo?” Mr. Frik asked.

“She’s my mother actually.” Ben said.

“No kidding? You’re one of her twins huh? She was a good kid. Always doing her part around the community. Her father, your grandfather and I used to play cards together  
on Saturdays.” Mr. Frik said.

“Really?” Ben said.

“Oh, yeah. Seems like a lifetime ago now. You tell your folks old Frik said hi when you see them.” He said.

“I’ll do that.” Ben said. “And thank you for your help.”

“Anytime young man. Funny how things work out. Your mother gets married and leaves ol Biddle behind then her son comes back and finds his own love here.” Mr. Frik said with a smile.

Ben smiled. “Yeah, funny how that worked out.”

“Well, here you go young man.” Mr. Frik said, handing Ben his bags. “You have a nice day now.”

“You too. Thank you.” Ben said.

***  
“Ben?” Rey said when she walked through the door.

“I’m upstairs.” Ben said.

Rey walked up the stairs. “Sorry I got caught up talking to Cynthia.” She walked into the bedroom and looked around at Ben. “What are you doing?” She asked.

Ben looked around at his supplies then up at the hole in the wall. “We’re going to fix this hole…together.” He said and looked over at her.

Her shoulders relaxed and tears started to well in her eyes. She smiled and walked over to him. 

“Do you have any idea how to patch a wall?” She asked as she looked at the hole.

“No. But that is what YouTube tutorials are for.” Ben said.

That night Ben held Rey as she slept. He looked over at their amateur patch job and then back at the beautiful woman in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her face to see the scar near her hairline. He kissed it softly. He could not erase her pain or her past as much as he wanted to. What he could do was love her with everything he had and by the way she had securely nestled herself into his arms he knew that was enough.


	11. Family

Chapter Eleven: Family

Ben shoveled the last bit of new fallen snow out of his parents’ driveway to make room for Rey’s car. She and Charlette were coming over for dinner and it would be the first time Charlette would meet his family. He put the shovel back in its place on the front porch when the front door suddenly swung open.

“Jesus Kay!” Ben exclaimed.  
Kay rolled her eyes. “You’re so jumpy. Mom wants you inside to help Dad.”  
“With what?” He asked.  
“She sent him to the attic to get my old toy box and then realized the man is like one hundred and will probably need a hand.” Kay said.  
Ben kicked the snow off of his shoes and walked inside.   
“Mom, why are you getting Kay’s toy box out?” Ben asked as he took off his coat.  
Leia popped out of the kitchen and looked at him as though he had just asked her the most ridiculous of questions. “For Charlette to play with while she is here of course!” she said.  
“Mom, you didn’t have to go to all that trouble. He said.  
“Actually, it looks like Dad’s the one in trouble.” Kay said pointing to the stairwell.  
“Jesus, Dad hold on I’m coming.” Ben said as he raced over to the stairs.  
“I’ve got it son.” Han said.  
“No, he doesn’t.” Leia said.  
Ben lifted the other side of the toy box and helped his father carry it down the stairs.  
“Where do you want it my love?” Han asked.  
“Put it in that empty corner in the living room. It can just stay there.” She said.  
The men carried it into the living room and placed it down gently in the corner.  
“See? Told you I had it.” Han said with a smirk.  
“Sure Dad.” Ben said. “Thank you for bringing it down though. Charlette will love this.”  
Han patted the toy box. “Course son.”  
“Rey should be here soon. I’m going to go out and meet her.” Ben said. He threw his coat back on and went back outside just in time to see Rey’s car coming down the road. She pulled into Ben’s parent’s driveway. He smiled at her as she got of the car. She smiled back and opened Charlette’s door. Charlette jumped out of the car with her Wonder Woman doll in hand.  
“Hi Ben!” She said.  
“Hey Charlette.” He said with a smile.  
“I got an A on my spelling test today!” Charlette said.  
“Good job! I told you, you could do it.” He said.  
Rey smiled and kissed Ben’s cheek. “I missed you.” She said.  
“I missed you too.” He said.  
“Ready to go meet Ben’s family?” Rey said, turning to Charlette.  
“Yeah…” She said, looking nervously at the door.  
Rey bent down so that she was eye level with her daughter. “It’s going to be fine. You have your Wonder Woman and Ben, and I are right here with you.” She said.  
Charlette looked at her mother, up at Ben, and then over at the door. “Ok, Mama.” She said.  
The three of them walked through the door and into the kitchen.  
“Oh, they’re here!” Leia said. “Han, Kay, Rose, get out here.”  
Han, Kay and Rose came out of the living room and greeted them. Charlette turned away and hid behind her mother. Leia bent down and smiled at her.  
“Hello Sweetheart.” She said with a smile.  
Charlette peeked out from behind Rey. “Hello.” She said.  
“My name is Mrs. Solo and you’re Charlette right?” Leia said.  
“Yes, ma’am.” Charlette said.  
“Its so nice to meet you.” Leia said and extended her hand. Charlette hesitated then, holding her doll tight to her, she extended her own hand and shook Leia’s.  
“It’s nice to meet you too.” Charlette said.  
Leia rose and Kay bent down in her place. “Hi Charlette. I’m Kay. I’m Ben’s sister. Did you know we’re twins?”  
“Like my cousins Mama?” Charlette said looking up at her mother.  
“Yep, just like your cousins.” Rey said.  
“Wow, that’s cool.” Charlette said.  
Kay smiled as Rose knelt down next to her. “Hi Charlette, I’m Rose. Kay’s girlfriend. Is that a Wonder Woman doll you have there?”  
Charlette nodded.  
“Kay and I love Wonder Woman. She’s our favorite.” Rose said.  
“Me too.” Charlette said. “I brought her because she helps me be brave.”  
“Well, that is wonderful.” Kay said. “We’re so happy to meet you.”  
“Me too.” Charlette said.  
The two women stood, and Han took their place.  
“Hey little one. I’m Dr. Solo. I’m Ben’s dad.” Han said.  
“Hi, Dr. Solo.” Charlette said.  
“Are you hungry? Mrs. Solo is making some yummy burgers.” Han said.  
Charlette smiled and nodded. Han chuckled and stood.  
“Hey Charlette. My mom brought down some of my old toys from the attic. Would you like to come play with me and Rose until dinner is ready?” Kay asked.  
“Mama, can I?” Charlette asked.  
“Of course. What do you say to Mrs. Solo?” Rey said.  
“Thank you!” Charlette said.  
“Oh, you are more than welcome sweetie. Have fun. I’ll call you when dinner is ready.” Leia said.  
Kay took Charlette’s hand and she and rose led her into the living room.  
“That was very sweet of you to get those toys out for her to play with Mrs. Solo. Thank you.” Rey said.  
“Oh, it’s no trouble. I just wanted her to feel comfortable.” Leia said.  
“Would you like some help with those burgers?” Rey asked.  
Leia smiled. “Sure sweetie, come on over.”  
Rey and Leia talked and laughed as they finished up dinner while Ben set the table in the dinning room. Every minute or so he would look up at Rey and smile. She and his mother got along better than he had ever hoped. It was the same with the rest of his family. He looked out at the living room where Kay and Rose sat playing with Charlette. Han sat in his recliner and smiled at the three of them. The most important people in his life were all together, happy and content with each other. It was as if two pieces he never realized were missing had suddenly fallen into place and the picture was whole.   
“Here we go.” Rey said sitting the plate of burgers down in the center of the table.  
Ben smiled and kissed her cheek. “Do you know how much I love you?” He said.  
Rey blushed. “Not nearly as much as I love you.” She said.  
The seven of them sat down at table and happily talked through the meal. Leia dominated the conversation with Charlette, asking her about school, her friends, and her interests. Kay told embarrassing stories about Ben from their childhood that made Charlette and the rest of the table laugh. After dinner Kay and Rose set up their video game console and started a dance game with Charlette.  
“They absolutely adore her.” Rey whispered to Ben.  
“I knew they all would. She’s an incredible kid.” He said.  
“Everyone went to so much trouble to make her feel welcome. You don’t know what that means to me.” She said.  
Ben looked at her. She was smiling at the scene in front of them but there was still a sadness to her eyes. She was not used to this kind of care and affection. It was bringing her joy while reminding her what she had been missing for so long. Ben kissed her cheek again and squeezed her hand.   
“This is how its supposed to be.” He whispered. “Family.”  
Rey squeezed his hand back. “It’s beautiful.” She said.


	12. Bike Wreck

Chapter Twelve  
Winter faded into Spring. As the weather grew warmer Ben, Rey, and Charlette spent their days outside soaking up the sunlight and just enjoying each other. They started Sunday dinners at Ben’s parents where Charlette was spoiled with toys and treats. Rey fell into a comfortable and happy friendship with Kay and Rose. As the days went by Ben saw her smile and laugh much more often. She was safe and loved and she knew it.  
One weekend in early April Ben came over to see Rey and Charlette. Charlette was outside riding her bike up and down their quite street while Rey and Ben sat together and watched her and talked about summer plans. Rey looked over at Charlette who was speeding down the winding hill of the road.  
“She’s coming down that hill too fast!” Rey exclaimed.  
Ben turned just in time to see Charlette wipe out in the gravel. She went flying to the right and hit her head on the pavement.  
“Charlette!” Ben and Rey yelled running after her. Ben got to her first and picked her up.  
“Charlette, Charlette, sweetheart, are you ok?” He said.  
“My arm hurts!” she screamed.  
“It’s ok I’ve got you.” He said holding her tight to him.  
“Charlette!” Rey said as she came up beside them.  
“Mama my arm! My arm!” She screamed.  
“We have to get her to the hospital it could be broken.” Rey said.  
“We’ll take my car. I’ve got her you grab her bike.” Ben said, picking Charlette up off the ground. Rey through the bike into the shed as Ben placed Charlette in the back seat of his car.  
“Ben my arm really hurts!” Charlette said in between sobs.  
“I know sweetheart.” He said as he buckled her in. “But it’s going to be alright. Mama and I are going to take you to the hospital and get you all fixed up ok?”  
“I don’t want to go to the hospital!” She screamed.  
“Char its ok.” Rey said. “I’ll sit back here with you. We’ll be with you the whole time.”  
“No, Mama. No!” She screamed.  
“Charlette look at me.” Ben said. “I know the hospital is scary, but I promise Mama and I won’t leave your side ok? I need you to be brave. I know you’re a big brave girl and I know you can do this. I love you.”  
Rey turned and looked at him.  
“I love you too.” Charlette sobbed.  
“Ok, let’s get you to the hospital.” Ben said.  
“Can we get McDonalds after?” She said as she wiped her tears.  
Ben chuckled. “Anything you want.”  
He backed up and opened the passenger side for Rey. She got into the car and he closed the door behind her. He hopped into the driver’s side and sped off.  
They arrived at the emergency room twenty minutes later. Ben picked Charlette up and carried her inside with Rey close behind.  
“Can I help you?” The nurse at the front desk asked.  
“She wrecked her bike we think she may have broken her arm.” Rey said.  
“Oh, no. Poor dear. Come with me into exam room one. We’ll get her vitals and go from there.” She said.  
They walked into the room and sat down.  
“Charlette do you want Mama to hold you?” Rey asked.  
“No, I want Ben.” She said and buried her head into Ben’s chest.  
“I’ve got you Sweetheart.” He said and kissed the top of her head.  
Rey gently rubbed her daughter’s back as the nurse took her vitals.  
“Ok, Mom and Dad we’re going to get her back to x-ray as soon as possible. Sweetie would you like a lollypop while you wait?” The nurse said.  
“Yes, please.” Charlette said.  
The nurse opened a candy jar that was sitting on the counter and handed her a blue one.  
“Blue’s my favorite.” Charlette said.  
“Mine too.” Ben said.  
The nurse smiled at them and left the room. Charlette peaked out the door.  
“She thought you were my dad.” She said.  
“Oh, you caught that huh?” Ben said.  
“I’m a smart kid remember?” She said.  
“Yeah, I remember.” Ben said.  
The nurse came back a few minutes later and led them to x-ray. After they took x-rays of Charlette’s arm they took her to another exam room to await the results.  
“Mama, I want you.” Charlette said.  
“Come here baby.” She said and wrapped her daughter up in her arms.   
Ben put his arm around Rey. “Everything is going to be ok.” He said.  
Rey took a deep breath and nodded.   
The curtain of the exam room opened up and the doctor walked in.  
“Hi, I’m Dr. Lorton. How’s our little patient doing?” He asked.  
“My arm hurts.” Charlette said.  
“I know. I’m sorry about that. But we got your Xray back and nothing appears to be broken. Charlette is it ok if I check your arm?” He asked.  
She nodded and the doctor came over, taking her arm.   
“The wrist is definitely swollen. Sweetie does your arm hurt or your wrist?” He asked.  
“My wrist hurts a lot. My arm hurts too but not as bad.” She said.  
The doctor gently touched the brush burns on her arm.  
“Ouch!” She yelled and Ben jerked toward her. He stopped himself and sat back in his seat.  
“Is it these boo boos that hurt Hun?” The doctor asked.  
“Yeah, they burn!” She said.  
“Ok, we’ll get those cleaned up for you. Do me a favor. Can you bend your wrist?” He asked.  
She slowly moved her wrist up and down. “Yeah, but it hurts really bad!” she said.  
“Well Mom and Dad it looks like a bad sprain. We’ll give her a wrap for it. You’ll want to put ice on it for twenty to thirty minutes every three hours for the next forty-eight hours. Give her children’s Tylenol for pain. Keep it wrapped for the next two to three days and she should be alright. We’ll get her scrapes cleaned up and give her a dose of medicine here and you’ll be on your way.” The doctor said.  
“Thank you so much.” Rey said.  
“You’re welcome. I’ll send the nurse in. You were a very brave girl Charlette. I’ll make sure the nurse brings you another lollipop ok?” Dr. Lorton said.  
“Thank you.” Charlette said.  
Dr. Lorton nodded and left the room. Rey breathed a sigh of relief.  
“At least it’s not broken.” Ben said.  
“I’m never getting on that bike again.” Charlette said.  
“Oh no no. What does Mama always say?” Rey said.  
Charlette rolled her eyes harder than Ben had ever seen anyone roll their eyes. “We don’t give up. If we fall down, we get right back up.” She said.  
“That’s right.” Rey said.  
“Ok, but I’m not riding down that hill again.” Charlette said.  
“Damn right you’re not riding down that hill again.” Rey said.  
The nurse came back in the room, took care of Charlette and sent them on their way.   
“You still want that McDonald’s?” Ben asked Charlette as she crawled into the car.  
“Yes please!” She said.  
Ben smiled. “You got it.” He said. He and Rey got into the car and took off down the road.  
“Thank you.” Rey said to him.  
“For what?” He asked.  
“For being absolutely incredible.” She said.  
Ben smiled and took her hand into his. Rey kissed his cheek.  
“Ew gross.” Charlette said.  
Ben chuckled.   
**  
They got back to Rey’s apartment and Charlette ran into through the door with her Happy Meal clutched in her hand.  
“Thank you, Ben.” Rey said as they walked in. “For everything. Truly, thank you.”  
“Of course, baby.” He said. “I’ll be honest when I saw her wreck that bike…. I don’t think I’ve ever panicked like that in my life.”  
“Now you know how I feel pretty much all the time.” Rey said with a laugh.  
“Was her bike ok?” Ben asked.  
“It’s pretty banged up.” She whispered to him hoping Charlette wouldn’t hear.  
“I’ll take a look at it. See what I can do.” He said.  
“Ben you don’t have to do that.” She said.  
“I want to.” He said. “I’m not going to let her go without a bike.”  
Rey sighed. “Why don’t you go ahead and eat.” She said handing him their food bags. “I have some phone calls to make.”  
“Phone calls?” He said, taking the bags.   
“Yeah, if I don’t call her grandmother and tell her what happened she’ll be upset and unfortunately I have to call her dad too.” Rey said.   
He nodded and walked into the kitchen with Charlette while Rey stayed in the living room.   
“Ben will you open my toy?” Charlette asked as Ben sat down at the table.  
“I thought you weren’t allowed to have your toy until after you ate?” He said.  
Charlette peaked around him at the doorway. “What Mama doesn’t know won’t hurt us.” She said.  
Ben chuckled. “Your Mama knows everything. We’d better play it safe.” He said.  
“I’ll give you some of my fries.” She said.  
“Oh, now its bribery?” He said.  
“Did it work?” She asked.  
“No, now eat your food.” Ben said with a chuckle  
“Ugh, fine.” She said, setting the toy down and picking up her burger. She took a few bites and looked at Ben.  
“My mama really loves you.” She said.  
“I love her too.” Ben said.  
Charlette looked down at her burger and back up at Ben. “My daddy isn’t very nice to her.” She said.  
He looked at her somberly. “I know. I’m sorry for that.”  
“But you’re nice to her. That’s why I like you. And you’re nice to me.” She said.  
He smiled. “Well, I love you two very much.” He said.  
“We love you too. I like it when you’re around.” She said.  
Ben smiled. “I’m glad.”  
Rey came into the kitchen a few minutes later.  
“How’s it going in here?” She asked.  
“Good. Mama I finished my burger.” Charlette said.  
“Good girl. Now get those fries finished and you can have your toy.” Rey said.  
“I know. That’s what Ben said too.” She said.  
Rey smiled and put her arm around his shoulder.  
“How were your calls?” He asked.  
She rolled her eyes. “Fine with Cynthia.”  
“Not so well with the other one?” He asked.  
Rey nodded. “He’s pissed and insisting on coming over now.”


	13. The Ex

Chapter Thirteen:

“Now?” Ben said.   
“If you don’t want to be here when he comes, I understand.” Rey said.  
“I’d rather be here. If that’s alright. I don’t trust the man and I can’t in good conscience drive away knowing you’ll be here with him alone. It’s not safe.” Ben said.  
Twenty minutes later a silver Buick Le Sabre came barreling down Rey’s rode and came to a sudden stop right in front of her apartment. Ben and Rey stood outside waiting for him.  
A tall man with red hair and an angry look on his face got out of the car and glared at Ben.  
“So, this is the boyfriend?” He said.  
“Armitage Hux, this is Ben Solo, Ben, this is Charlette’s father Art.” Rey said.  
“Where’s Charlette?” He asked.  
“She’s in the bathroom. She’ll be out in a minute.” Rey said.  
Art threw his cigarette out on the road and walked over to his trunk. He popped it open and pulled out a brand-new purple bike.  
“You got her a new bike?” Rey said.  
“Yeah. The way described that wreck of hers I figured hers was in pretty bad shape so.” He said setting the bike down on the sidewalk.  
“Daddy!” Charlette said as she came running out the door. “What’s that?”  
“Hey Charly. I got you a new bike.” Art said.  
“Really?” She said and looked up at Rey.  
Rey nodded and Charlette ran over to Art. “Wow, thank you Daddy!” She said.  
Ben leaned over to Rey. “That was nice of him.” He said.  
“Wait for it.” Rey said.  
“Let Daddy see your arm.” Art said.  
“It’s just sprained. I have some boo boos too but I’m good.” Charlette said.  
“So, how exactly did this happen again?” Art asked. “Too busy kissing your boyfriend to pay attention to our daughter?”  
“And there it is.” Rey whispered to Ben. “No, she took the hill too fast. There was nothing we could do.” She said to Art.  
“Daddy it wasn’t their fault. Mama told me to be careful and I didn’t listen.” Charlette said.  
Yeah, well be more careful next time alright?” He said to Charlette.  
“I will. Daddy when are we going fishing?” Charlette asked.  
“Ask your mother.” He said as he lit a cigarette.  
“Is your brother going the first day?” Rey asked.  
“Yep.” Art said.  
“Then she can go then.” Rey said.  
“You know it’s a little ridiculous that I can’t take my own daughter out on my own.” Art said.  
“It’s a little ridiculous why you can’t take her out on your own.” Rey said. “And that you want to start this conversation in front of her.”  
Art paused and looked Ben then quickly looked away. “Charly can you go grab Daddy a soda? I know your mom still has that Dr. Pepper cream soda in the fridge.”  
“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Charlette said. “Ben, Mama, do you guys want one?”  
“No thank you sweetheart.” Ben said.  
Art glared at Ben. “Char hurry up.” He said.  
Charlette looked at Ben and rolled her eyes then ran off into the house.  
Art walked up to Rey and Ben instinctively moved closer to her.  
“You know its kind of hard to ‘prove myself’ if you don’t give me the chance.” Art said.  
“It’s hard not to be able to trust the father of your child.” Rey said.  
“I’m assuming pretty boy here knows all about it.” Art said.  
“I’m going to assume that you can’t have a nice normal visit with your daughter without being an asshole.” Rey said.  
“Am I at least allowed to take her up to the playground myself? Its right around the corner, you can see us from here warden.” Art said.  
“That’s fine.” Rey said.  
Charlette came back out of the apartment and ran over to Art. “Here you go Daddy.” She said handing him the soda.  
“Thanks Charly. You want to go to the playground?” He said.  
“Mama, can we? Can I take my new bike?” She asked.  
“Yes, but I don’t want you riding it down that hill. Walk it back down when you’re done.” Rey said.  
“Ok!” She said, running over to the bike.  
“Wait, you need your helmet!” Rey said.  
“I’ll get it.” Ben said. He walked over to the shed and pulled it off of the shelf. He walked it back over and handed it to Charlette.  
“Thanks Ben!” She said and hopped on the bike. “Come on Daddy, let’s go!”  
Ben and Rey watched them go up the hill.  
“Charming guy.” Ben said.  
“I told you. That’s what he does.” Rey said.  
Art brought Charlette back over to the apartment a half out later.  
“I have lemonade on the porch.” Rey said. “Why don’t we go sit down? Charlette...can you go play in the side yard and give us a minute?”   
“Yes, Mama.” Charlette said and took off.  
Rey started to walk up the sidewalk and Ben went behind her, keeping s sufficient distance between her and Art. The three of them sat down on the porch and Rey handed them each a glass.  
“Thank you.” Ben said.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Art said.  
Rey glared at Art and took her own drink off of the tray. Just then her phone rang.  
“It’s your mom.” She said to Art. “I have to take this. I’ll be right back.” Rey answered the phone and stepped off the porch and around the corner.  
“So.” Art said as he sipped his drink. “You’re the guy from Aldrera that’s banging my baby mama?”  
“Excuse me?” Ben said.  
Art sat his glass down and lit a cigarette. “You don’t have to be so uppity with me. Let’s just call it what it is. I don’t like you and I’m sure you don’t like me. The only reason I’m talking to you is because Rey made it very clear that you’re a fixture in my daughter’s life and I want to know the man that’s going to be spending so much time with my daughter.”  
“I can assure you your daughter is safe with me.” Ben said.  
Art took a drag off of his cigarette. “She better be.” He said.  
“I would never let anything happen to her.” Ben said.  
“Oh, like when she wrecked her bike?” Art said.  
“That was an accident. Every kid wrecks their bike at some point.” Ben said.  
“She’s never wrecked it when I’m around.” He said. “But it’s not her that you’ll have your hands full with, it’s Rey.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ben said.  
“She cries over everything. Nothing is ever good enough for that woman. She gets upset about things and then never stands up for herself. Like her brother and her dad. They hurt her and she just let them.” Art said.  
“Yeah, well maybe someone taught her it wasn’t safe for her to stand up for herself.” Ben said, his anger rising.  
Art turned and looked at him. “She’s not as perfect as you think she is.”  
“And she’s not nearly as weak as you think she is.” Ben said.  
“The woman is a mess.” Art said.  
“Who made her that way?” Ben said.  
Art tossed his cigarette into the yard. “You’ll get sick of it. It’s not all roses and sunshine. Wait till Charlette throws a tantrum or Rey gets herself all stressed out like she does. One bad day and you’ll leave, and she’ll come running back to me.”  
“I can assure you that will never happen.” Rey said as she came around the corner.  
Art huffed and stood. “We’ll see.” He said and walked over to Rey, putting his hand under her chin. “You’ll be back.”  
“Don’t touch me.” She said and knocked his hand away.  
Ben rose from his chair. “It’s time for you to leave.” He said.  
Art chuckled. “Oh, the rich pretty boy thinks he’s tough huh. We’ll see about that too.” He said. Art took one last look at Rey and walked to his car. He got in and sped down the street, burning tire halfway down.  
“He’s charming.” Ben said.  
“I was young and dumb don’t judge me.” Rey said.  
“It’s not you I’m judging.” He said.  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone with him.” She said.  
“It’s fine. I wasn’t exactly expecting that to go smoothly.” He said.


	14. A Night Out

Chapter Fourteen

Ben pulled into the parking lot of Kay and Rose’s bar and cut the engine.  
“Ready?” He asked Rey.  
“Yeah…I just…I feel guilty.” Rey said.  
“Why?” Ben asked.  
“Your parents are watching Charlette so I well we can go out and drink. I don’t know.” Rey said.  
“Rey, they insisted and Charlette loves them. She’ll be fine babe I promise. You need a night out.” Ben said.  
“It’s been a long time since I went out to a bar.” Rey said.  
“All the more reason. Look I’m not much of a bar scene guy either but I promise you’ll have a good time tonight.” Ben said.  
She sighed. “Alright, let’s go.”  
They got out of the car and walked over to the door of the bar. Above the door was a large neon sign that read Rose’s Haven. They could hear the music and laughter before they even stepped inside.  
“Are you sure I look ok?” Rey said.  
Ben looked at her. Her brown hair was tied up with loose curls falling around her face. She was wearing a sparkling blue halter top and a pair of dark jeans that hugged her in all the right ways.  
“You look absolutely stunning.” He said with a smile.  
Rey smiled and blushed.   
Ben opened the door and he and Rey stepped inside.  
A shimmering disco ball above the large dance floor reflected light across the entire bar. The music saturated the air as couples were dancing, laughing, and throwing back shots.  
“There they are!” Kay shouted from behind the bar.  
Rey smiled and her shoulders instantly relaxed. She and Ben walked over to the bar and sat down across from Kay.  
“It’s about damn time you two come to our little corner of the world.” Kay said.  
“This place is fantastic. The vibe is great.” Rey said.  
“Best LGBTQ bar in town.” Kay said.  
“The only one in town.” Rose said walking up to them.  
“There could be a hundred and my baby’s would still be the best.” Kay said.  
Rose blushed. “Glad to finally see you two here!” She said to Ben and Rey. “First round is on the house.”  
“Are you sure?” Rey said.  
“Honey you had a rough weekend last week between Charlette’s bike wreck and all the baby daddy drama. It’s the least we can do.” Rose said.  
“She’s right. I don’t want you two thinking about anything tonight except having a good time.” Kay said.  
“Thanks. I really appreciate it.” Rey said.  
“That my dear is what friends are for.” Rose said.  
Rey and Ben ordered their drinks and looked out into the crowd.  
“Uh oh…” Ben said with a laugh.  
“What?” Rey asked.  
“Some more people for you to meet.” He said.  
“Ah!” yelled two men from the dance floor. They waved at Ben and made their way over to him and Rey.  
“Look who finally decided to show up. Where have you been hiding?” The tall dark-haired man said.  
“Poe, Finn…this is my girlfriend Rey. Rey this is Finn and Poe. They work here with Rose and Kay.” Ben said.  
“Oh, that’s right this is where you’ve been hiding.” Finn said with a laugh, gesturing to Rey.  
“It’s nice to meet you guys.” Rey said.  
“You too. We’ve heard a lot about you. Nice to see our boy with a good woman for once.” Poe said.  
Ben rolled his eyes.  
“Welcome to Rose’s Haven.” Finn said shaking Rey’s hand.  
“Thank you.” She said.  
“Well now that the gang is all here, I guess we can make our announcement.” Poe said.  
“What announcement?” Kay asked.  
Finn raised his left hand showing off a shining silver band on his ring finger.  
“He finally said yes.” Poe said with a huge grin.  
“Oh my God!” Kay said and ran out from behind the bar, followed by Rose. They hugged the newly engaged couple.  
“It’s about damn time!” Rose said.  
“Us? What about you two? You just going to live in sin forever?” Finn said.  
Kay laughed. “We’ll get there.” She said.  
“This calls for a round of shots.” Rose said and went back behind the bar. She poured six shot glasses and handed them out.  
“To the happy couple.” Ben said before downing his shot.  
“And to Ben and his lovely new lady!” Poe said before downing his.  
Rey smiled and blushed before downing her shot.   
Rey and Ben spent the next hour laughing, talking and drinking. One song flowed into the next and Rey’s head perked up.  
“Like this song?” Ben asked.  
“Love this song.” She said.  
“Then let’s go dance.” He said.  
Rey smiled as Ben grabbed her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
They were pressed up against each other and as the song continued to play Rey began to grind into Ben. He put his hands on her waist and swayed to the music with her.  
“You look fucking amazing tonight.” He whispered into her ear.  
“You don’t look too bad yourself Solo.” She said with a smirk. She reached up and planted a long kiss on his neck.  
“Mmm…baby. You keep that up and…” He said.  
“And what?” Rey said with a glint in her eye.  
Ben pulled her tight against him and she could feel exactly what he was talking about.  
“I don’t think anyone would miss us for a bit. Do you?” She said biting her lip.  
“I think we’re safe.” Ben said.  
He took her hand and led her through the crowd. He looked back to make sure no one noticed their departure and whisked Rey outside.  
Once they were outside of the bar, he planted a long hard kiss on her and moved his mouth to her ear.  
“Backseat?” He whispered.  
“Sounds good to me.” She said.  
They ran off into the parking lot and dived into Ben’s back seat. Their hands overtook each other as they removed each other’s clothes in haste. Ben quickly threw a condom on and plunged himself deep inside of her.  
“Jesus.” Rey said as she arched her back in pleasure.  
Ben thrusted into her as he kissed and sucked on her neck and let his hands roam the rest of her body.  
“Harder baby.” She moaned and Ben obliged. They were lost in the absolute bliss of each other when suddenly there was a knock on the window.


End file.
